Genie in the Cell Phone
by Mase992
Summary: Kagome lives with her cruel stemother and stepsiters. Her life changes when she finds a magical cellular that has a lecherous genie named Miroku who will grant her 3 wishes. Will it be enough for her to gain the love from her prince charming Inuyasha?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hi! Mase-chan is back with my newest Inuyasha fanfiction, A Modern Fairy Tale Genie in the Cell Phone!

Okay to prepare this fic, first you must add many parts from distinct fairy tales, principally the Cinderella, Aladdin, a bit of Sleeping Beauty, a touch of the movie The New Cinderella, and finally a portion of the best anime ever: Inuyasha! Please mix the blend, then you heat it in the oven for half an hour and wait for it to cool down. Finally when it's ready, enjoy with a cup of tea and a piece of bread. RR

Summary:

Kagome Higurashi is the typical school geek who lives for nothing except for working and studying and kind of a bit of shopping and wandering around with her rich best friend, Sango Taijiya. She attends to Shikon High, the snobbiest High School in Tokyo, were the wealthiest teens attend to. Kagome's father was the only one she had in life, besides Sango, who understood her after her mother's death. Her family owned a restaurant called "Chie no Kakera " or "Wisdom Shard". There, her father met a woman named Tsubaki and fell desperately in love with her, the same as for Tsubaki who had two daughters, Ruri and Hari. They married and that was when tragedy stroke and hell started for a 6-year-old Kagome. Her father died and Tsubaki, who despised her, made her sleep in the attic, used her as a maid, and forced her to work at her father's restaurant with no rest, now named "Tsubaki's Café", after school. Kagome believes there is no hope for her and with the popularity she has in school, things aren't gonna work out with the boy she is secretly in love with, the most popular and hot teenage in school, Inuyasha Taiyoukai, a handsome Hanyou who has the richest-snobbiest-antigeek girlfriend, Kikyou Miko. But her fate gives a 360 degrees whirl when she finds in a secondhand store a cellular that seems to contain a somehow magic and lecherous genie named Miroku who will grant her 3 wishes! Will that be enough for her to gain the love and trust from her adorable prince charming?

Genre:

Romance/Fantasy

Rating:

PG-13

Pairings:

Basically Inu/Kag slightly San/Mir and later more.

Here is a small summary of my preview fics:

**Inuyasha University (1)**

Inuyasha and the band live together in the same house. Many problems surge and to make things worse later many more people will join them, such as Kikyou, Kouga, and even Jakotsu! Live their loves, pains, problems, friendship, and their lives!

Genre: Romance/Humor Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Kog/Aya Kik/Nar Jak?

Rated R for foul language, violence, and slight sexual implications; it's supposed to be 69 chapters long.

Sadly deleted this story and I'm not sure why but I'm trying to post it again.

Golden Youkai 007 Miroku (2) 

This story is about Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango who are secret agents. Miroku and Sango are professionals and Inuyasha is just a beginner until he meets Kagome, the Queen's granddaughter and inheritor of a great fortune. They are sent to a mission that consists of protecting her from an assassin called Naraku.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San 

Rated PG-13 for foul language, violence, explosions, and brief sexual implications; it's 9 chapters long.

**Stone Flowers (3)**

Kagome is a princess and is engaged to Kouga. Sango is her only friend and knows Kagome doesn't wish to marry him. But the girls are separated. One day Kagome goes to look for her friend and meets a samurai named Inuyasha and falls in love with him. Their love is put in question so Inuyasha must search for some treasures in order to find the Courage, Wisdom, Love, and Loyalty (Aramitama, Mijigitama, Kushinitama, and Sakinitama). But what will happen when a clan of bandits kidnaps Kagome while he's gone? In this story Inuyasha is human. Not for Kouga lovers! Warning: I use spoilers from episodes 137, 138,139.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure Pairings: Inu/Kag 

Rated R for foul language, violence, and sexual implications; it's not finished yet, maybe 16 chapters long.

Sadly this story was deleted but I'm doing my best to get it back but I'm a little hesitant.

**Sibling Rivalry (4)**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru remember their past and why their lives ended the way they did. Suddenly Kagura and Hakudoushi appear and kidnap Kagome and Rin. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga must team up to find Naraku's castle and the girls but are trapped in a forest of illusions where Ayame and Kikyou Join them. Many mysteries will develop in that place while Naraku plans with the completed jewel a new scheme with help of Menomaru (movie 1), Ruri (movie 1), Hari (movie 1), Kaguya (movie 2), Setsuna no Takemaru (movie 3), Ryura (movie 4), Kyora (movie 4), Jura (movie 4), and their brother Shitoushin (movie 4). To make things worse, Kagome and Rin's minds get lost in the world beyond, Izayoi's, Inuyasha's mother, soul cannot find eternal rest, and Inutaisho returns from the land of the death with the only intend to kill his sons. How will they beat these new opponents and how are the hanyou children Ai (movie 4), Asagi (movie 4), Shion (movie 4), Dai (movie 4), Roku (movie 4), Moegi (movie 4), and the mysterious Hourai Island (movie 4) involved?

Warning: Lots and lots of spoilers from TV episodes and the 4 movies.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy Pairings: Inu/Kag Sess/Kagu Mir/San Kog/Aya Inu/Kik Inut/Iza

Rated R for extreme violence, foul language, brief scenes of nudity, and blood; it's not finished yet but is already posted.

**Red White Miko (5)**

After bidding farewell to Inuyasha, Kagome and the others, Momiji and Botan hear of a special training that the undead Miko, Kikyou teaches and she will only show her special techniques to the ones who gather enough Shikon shards. Both sisters decide to find the fragments and start a dangerous but comedic quest. They meet Inuyasha and the others once more and follow them on their pursuit for the shards and in order to find Kikyou. Momiji starts having feelings for a certain Hanyou and Botan falls in love with the zombie assassin, Bankotsu who somehow felt compassion for her...

Genre: Humor/Action/Adventure

Rated PG-13 for foul language and violence in later chapters. I haven't posted this one yet because it's still just a crazy idea and short archive in my computer and mind so if you'd like for me to post it tell me in a review.

**Haunted (6)**

Inuyasha and his friends go to a haunted house. They pass the night there and are separated. Inuyasha starts having visions about people being killed until he sees his friends dead, Kagome suffers a sudden transformation, Miroku disappears, and Sango is kidnapped by a ghost. Now they must find the exit before they became victims of an ancient Celtic Ceremony.

Genre: Mystery/Drama

PG-13 for violence, foul language, lots of blood, and a brief scene of nudity; it's 9 chapters long. It's already posted and finished, I believe it's kind of weird but you will like it.

**Sengoku-O Toji-Zoushi (7)**

This story is based on an Inuyasha PS2 Game: Juso No Kamen or The Secret of the Cursed Mask. Kagome's cousin Kuro comes to visit her but accidentally is transported to the feudal era. There, after finding out that the Bone Eaters well doesn't work for her, she joins her cousin Kagome, Inuyasha, and their companions in search for the Shikon Shards and in order to beat Naraku. Though she seems linked to one of the evil creature's henchmen in particular, a strange masked woman...

Genre: Fantasy/Action/Adventure

Rated PG-13 for Inuyasha's mouth and Miroku's mind (you know what I mean). This one's like Red and White Miko, I'm still not sure to post it but if you want to read it tell me in a review.

Okay, I'm finally done with this long prologue thing so now, why don't I just cut the crap so you enjoy of the story, eh?


	2. Imaginary

(A/N): Hi and welcome to the first chapter of my fic A Modern Fairy Tale Genie in the Cell Phone. I swear you will enjoy this fic one thing that you will love is that besides romance and fantasy there's lots of humor too. Please send me your reviews and I want no flames! Please!

Disclaimer: Okay, (takes a deep breath) **Inuyasha will never belong to me it's only Rumiko Takahashi's!** Hope that was clear enough for y'all. But (sigh) that was really depressing...

The character is having a flashback

´´ The character is thinking

"..." The character is talking

**Chapter 1:**

**Imaginary**

"I remember when a young boy fished stars from the moon, the three blind mice roamed across the table looking for a one-week-old cheese, it also reminds me of the monsters under my bed, of the lady who wouldn't wake up if it wasn't for love's true kiss. It also comes to my mind when knights in shiny armor galloped on their majestic steeds for days and nights with no rest in order to defeat the great evil dragon. I could hear to the gnomes' giggling, the fairies' singing, the elves' humming, and the unicorns reigning along with the sweet spring breeze. I lived all that personally, when fairytales existed. Not only in my dreams but in the real world; and I, was a princess."

A 15-year-old Kagome opened her maple eyes as the gentle rays of light beamed on her white face and rosy cheeks. She yawned widely, then stretched her arms skywards and got up. She sat on her bed's mattress as she looked around. Her room was almost like a box, a cereal box with a prize inside; she was the prize, maybe the only thing with value in that room. Her bed with dark blue blankets was against the wall, on its left was a medium sized shelf with a carrousel lamp and coming out from its drawers were some dirty clothes. On the bed's right was a small window from where the light came from and next to it was a small desk with a computer and some pencils, pens, erasers, and books. From another shelf that was against the wall, many boxes were almost falling out. They had toys, books, clothes, photos, and other old stuff full of powder. Her shelves and the computer were full of dust too because of the dirt that gathered in the old wooden ceiling. Kagome looked around again with her eyes squinted 'cause of tiredness. That was her room, the worst place she'd liked to live in: the attic. She looked down her bed and took a small shoebox. She smiled broadly when she lifted the tape and gazed at its containment. There were many pictures of her at the age of 6 with a man with dark hair who had oversized glasses and both were smiling, laughing, or waving. She turned the pictures one after the other and her grin grew wider and wider. She already had an ear to ear smile when she arrived to the last two photos, one of her with the same man on a carrousel smiling broadly and saying hello. The fellow had his arms around her shoulders and she leaned backwards on his chest waving happily as they sat on a white plastic horse of a carrousel. The final image was her favorite besides the one of the carousel, there was that same man, her looking 4, and a gentle looking lady. She had Kagome's eyes and short dark hair that hung up to her neck. She had a friendly arm around Kagome's shoulders as she waved. The man was next to the lady smiling and with an arm around her waist. In the middle of them all was Kagome staring and smiling proudly at the four candles of a small birthday cake. The smile in Kagome's face faded as tears formed in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

´_I shouldn't be sad, they are watching me now...´_

She turned to the ceiling and sniffed, then she returned her attention to the photos. She put them back inside the box and continued rummaging inside it. She found a small white candle with the form of a heart at its bottom and also had pink stripes.

"My first birthday..." she whispered silently as she recovered her smile.

She continued looking at the stuff inside the box and found more mementos. She finally spotted a small key the size of a baby's palm and took it. She then put the box on the floor and kneeled beside it, then she looked underneath her bed. She took a lantern and looked at what was down there, she could see old clothes, scraps of paper, or buttons. When she was little she once believed that monsters hid under her bed and that they would come out at night to capture her.

_4-year-old Kagome shivered with fear and shut her eyes close. A second later she opened them again. Cold sweat poured down her forehead and warm tears formed in her eyes. She moaned silently a sniffed. She heard the door opening and held the blankets tighter. She suddenly felt a warm hand touch her shoulders and pulled her into a bear hug. She turned upward and saw her father smiling broadly down at her._

"_What's wrong Diddums?"_

_Kagome sniffed and held tighter to him._

"_It's the Boogie Man, he will come from down my bed!"_

_After saying this she sobbed loudly against his shirt. Her father smiled gently and petted her back._

"_No worries dear, do you want me to tell you a story?"_

_Kagome nodded shyly as she climbed back to her bed as her father tucked the blankets back on top of her. Kagome giggled when her father started tickling her and whipped the last tears off her eyes. He took a big book out from a shelf and put a small carrousel lamp on. The horses started going in circles as a sweet tune played along._

"_Once upon a time..." _

Kagome finally spotted what she was looking for, a big raven book with golden letters that read "Fairy Tales". She cleaned the dust from its cover and grinned. Then she turned to the key on her hand and to the little heart shaped lock and put it in. After a loud click, she took the key out and opened the book. She turned the pages gently and watched at its images carefully, then she started reading some paragraphs and remembering those stories that were once her favorite.

"Once upon a time...," she started, "... was a little girl who lived happily with her family and father."

She turned to the image of a smiling girl with a long dress and honey colored hair locks. She then turned to her own hair; it was long, dark with some brownish locks and played with it in between her fingers. Then she turned back to the story.

"Her mother died because of a terrible disease and her father married again with a woman who was cruel and despised the little girl..."

Suddenly, she felt someone hitting on her room's floor and listened to a woman's screaming. She had a hoarse voice that sounded like teeth gritting, metal clacking, or chalk against the blackboard. The hitting on the floor became louder as the woman shouted her name.

" Are you awake yet you fool! Bring your butt down here immediately and prepare breakfast for me now!"

Kagome sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear me girl!"

" Yes I did!" she shouted back as she turned to the book again.

" Sadly her father died too and the little girl was only left with an evil stepmother and two greedy stepsisters..."

Suddenly an alarm clock started ringing and then some pop songs echoed around the walls of her room. Kagome turned to her watch and gasped, it was pretty late! She put the book back under her bed and the shoebox with the photos too. Then she took a brush and started combing her messy and tangled hair. Then she kneeled in front of the shelf and rummaged in between her dirty clothes. Finally she spotted a clean shirt and a squirt and took them out. She was wearing a squirt with red and green squares and a dark pink shirt with a yellow heart in the middle. She then put her green socks on and some red shoes in a hurry, and finally took her backpack. She leaned on the floor as she heard the woman's voice again shouting for her to hurry up and calling her "fool" or "maid". She opened a door on her room's floor and removed its golden chain that locked it. She ran down some wooden stairs and arrived to the house's second floor. She took the bathroom's door handle and tried opening it but it was locked. She groaned and let go of the knob and crossed her arms in angst.

"Ruri! Please open the door! I'm in a hurry!"

A female voice answered from the other side of the door, " Didn't you forget something?"

Kagome rolled her eyes with disgust. " Please?"

Kagome could hear the songs of the radio that her stepsister Ruri was listening to. She could also hear her high pitched singing.

" I'm not satisfied," answered the girl inside the washroom.

"Please wonderful Goddess Ruri." After saying these she stuck her tongue out and tried cleaning it with her fingers.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it," answered the feminine voice.

Kagome desperately pounded on the door.

"Please let me in! It's my turn! Now!"

The door slowly opened to reveal a tall girl with amber eyes, she had short blue hair tied in two topknots, and was wearing a blue marine shirt with a smiley face on it, and a long squirt. The girl smirked as she passed next to Kagome.

"Sure, go ahead. Enter, but..."

Kagome turned to the bathroom and shrieked. She saw a real mess, water pouring down the sink and dripping then ending on the floor, shampoo and cream were smeared on the bathtub, and soap bubbles hovered all over the place, smeared in the walls, the floor, and even some in the ceiling.

" You must clean it."

Ruri chuckled loudly as she walked down the stairs as Kagome fell to her knees while looking at the mess.

Kagome ran down the stairs as she glanced at her watch. She was late for school and her stepmother, Tsubaki would get really mad if she missed one day of school. She would say that she didn't care about her studies and about the money she spend on her education. Tsubaki would even threat her by saying she wouldn't allow her to got to school anymore if she was lazy, besides it would earn lots of money for her. Kagome, Ruri, and her other stepsister Hari attended to one of the snobbiest schools in all Tokyo, Shikon High where only the rich people's daughters and sons attended. Her father, when he was alive was not precisely wealthy but the school's principal was his friend and allowed Kagome to enter that place. Besides he also had a great fortune with owning a restaurant. At school Kagome had not much popularity, in fact, she had none. She was a straight A student and everyone made fun of her because of that, that is except for Sango Taijiya, her best friend and two other girls named Ayame and Rin.

Kagome ran toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her stepmother and stepsisters but she stopped and stiffened when she saw an angry looking Tsubaki staring at her. She was wearing a black shirt with pearls around her neck and a dark long squirt. Next to her were Ruri and Hari. Hari had green eyes, long violet hair with flower ornaments on it, and was wearing clothes similar to her sister's, except hers were green and purple. She was frowning and had her arms crossed while Ruri and Hari chuckled silently.

"So, why'd you take so long, girl. We are starving."

Tsubaki smirked evilly, "Better say, maid."

Kagome bent and turned to the floor.

"I beg your pardon mother, I was just." She paused and stood stiffer. Tsubaki frowned and smirked evilly.

"How did you call me? You have no excuse for that."

Kagome closed her eyes shut and gulped then she turned back at the grey haired lady. Tsubaki started walking her way and crooked her chin against her fingers.

" Don't call me that way ever again, you know it's forbidden, maid."

"Yes, mom... I mean Tsubaki-sama..."

Tsubaki smirked and continued talking.

"You know, you're old enough for me to tell you this, I've always though your not a good daughter, you're not brilliant, and you're not pretty."

Kagome looked away and felt the warmness of the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I'm glad we had this talk," added Tsubaki who lifted her hand and smacked Kagome across the cheek as hard as she could. Kagome almost lost her balance because of the strength of the blow, then she put a hand on her cheek and rubbed it.

"I'll think about your punishment, now get out of my sight!"

" Yes, Tsubaki-sama..."

Kagome walked dumbly out of the house as her tears trailed down her face, she could listen to her stepsisters chuckling.

She accelerated her pace until the house was gone from sight and the school bus came into view. She walked faster and was about to reach the bus when suddenly Ruri and Hari bumped into her on purpose and knocked her on the floor. They laughed at her before boarding the vehicle. Kagome got up and was about to enter when the doors closed in front of her and the transport started driving away in the street and disappeared within the other cars. Kagome ran for after it for a moment but then stopped as she watched it moving in the busy streets and then it was gone.


	3. Prince Charming

(A/N): Konnichiwa! I finally updated! I want to thank my reviewers, especially Algphador. Thank you so much 4 having me on your favorite authors and stories and that lovely review. Believe me, the story will get better and you will adore it. I hope...

Disclaimer: Oh not again. Didn't I do this in the last chapter? Oh well, the Inuyasha characters or the show sadly doesn't belong to me. The wonderful goddess Rumiko Takahashi does. But (hi hi) I'm scheming a plan to make it mine. Oops! I shouldn't have said that! Damn!

( The character is having a flashback

´´ The character is thinking

"..." The character is talking

**Chapter 2: **

**Prince Charming**

Kagome walked dumbly to school while rubbing her cheek and whipping the tears off her eyes. Besides being with her stepmother Tsubaki, Kagome hated going to school where everybody made fun out of her. She was good looking but it seemed her studies and intelligence were a wall against dates and boys. Besides, Tsubaki wouldn't allow her to go to an appointment like that.

She finally could see the school's building coming into view and noticed that the bus had already been parked and the driver and students in it were gone. She sighed and accelerated her pace. The cold autumn breeze blew and Kagome shivered with cold. She stopped and took from out of her backpack a red jacket and a green scarf and put them on, then continued walking towards Shikon High. She could see as other students and classmates arrived walking with their friends while chatting happily. She also saw as others arrived in their bikes and parked them in the school's yard with the other vehicles. Also their cars were parked on the streets and from out of them came out more teens who waved goodbye to their parents. She sighed sadly and returned her attention to the building. She was still in time for class but didn't feel right, she didn't feel like going in yet, as if going there was real hell. She stopped and stood there looking around. Students passed next to her not noticing and bumped onto her. Kagome was used to all that and could hear as the passing students laughed at her. She was called "geek", "nerd", "loser", or "diner girl" always and she was kind of used to it, though it bothered and hurt her feelings badly. In her house she was mistreated and in school ignored. Suddenly the cold wind howled and Kagome heard thunders rumbling. The other pupils rushed inside the building as raindrops fell on the yard. Kagome was stiff and not noticing what was happening around her, she just stood there getting soaked in the rain looking at the floor. The cold drops fell on her body and then warm tears formed on her eyes once more. She started crying and thinking about what her stepmother Tsubaki had told to her, she knew she never really loved her father or her. She just married him because he had enough money to buy her all she wanted. She never really cared about them. Her father owned a restaurant, "Higurashi's Café" where he first met that horrible woman and fell in love, but after his death, Tsubaki remodeled the place, switched the name to "Tsubaki's Café", and ordered her to work there after school, then she would go home, clean the place, do her homework, sleep, wake up and make breakfast, lunch, go to school to be humiliated, and do dinner again. At least she was allowed to have a computer but she could only use it late at night and in hours almost impossible to reach fully awake. She had also given her original room to her stepsisters Ruri and Hari who were as unbearable as their mother.

The rain continued falling as she sobbed silently and stood there getting wet all alone. She remembered the story she was reading early that morning, the one named "Cinderella". It was similar to her life, first it was sad but she knew that in the end it would turn bright. When she was young her father used to tell that story to her many times, it was her favorite and she knew it all by heart, every paragraph and sentence. Even the illustrations were perfectly carved in her mind and she knew the meaning of every trace of the color and the rough pencil's sketches. For her, words talked and drawings showed the reader the sentence's soul.

"Once upon a time there was a young and happy girl who lived with her parents. But her mother died because of a sickness and her father married again with a cruel woman who had two daughters and despised the little girl and made her work without rest and always cursed her."

Kagome looked up at the grey sky and at the lights that shimmered in between the clouds, she could hear the thunder, and feel the cold raindrops embracing her shoulders and body. A goosebump trailed down her spine and cold water dripped from her clothes and hair. She shivered with fear and cold and felt as the wind slapped her face just like Tsubaki did earlier.

" The young girl grew and turned into a beautiful lady who was called Cinderella by her cruel stepsisters and stepmother," she paused and remembered Ruri and Hari laughing at her and Tsubaki scolding her, then she clenched her fist and continued, " But one day her evil stepmother and stepsisters went to a ball and left her alone in the house. Her fairy godmother appeared and with her magic took her to the prom where she could find true love, but she had to leave at 12:00 or else all charms would disappear and she would return to be only a maid. So Cinderella went to the ball and danced all night with the handsome prince but she had to leave..."

She closed her eyes as more tears trailed down her cheeks and the rain turned stronger.

"But she knew someday she would find true love..."

Suddenly a warm feeling made Kagome gasp and turn. She saw a young boy, maybe one year older that her, standing behind her and he had put his umbrella on top of her to cover both. He had long silver hair, two dog-ears that surged from it, and eyes as golden as honey. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, a black jacket, and dark jeans. He smiled sweetly and moved closer. Kagome couldn't stop looking at his eyes, she felt warm when she looked at them, as if they were like the real sunshine.

"What are you doing out here in the rain. You will catch a cold."

Kagome was stunned as she looked at the boy's face. He seemed so nice and sweet, and handsome. Kagome blushed and turned away as she nodded slightly.

"Thanks."

Both started walking to the school's entrance and when they entered the place, the hallways were empty and could hear that classes were already started. The boy put his umbrella in his locker and dried his long and silky hair. Kagome couldn't stop watching him as she turned crimson. The boy noticed and turned to her.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

Kagome sweatdropped and with her fingers started playing with her hair. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Not at all, I was just..."

The boy stared at her nervous expression and how her fingers brushed her wet midnight locks. He looked down at her eyes and noticed they were swollen.

"Were you crying?"

Kagome stopped touching her hair and turned her face away.

"No, I was just...," she paused and turned back with new tears forming, "How did you know?"

The boy shrugged slightly as he leaned down at her and whipped a tear with his clawed finger.

"Pretty eyes like yours are not supposed to look red."

Kagome turned ten shades of pink and red and smiled slightly. Kagome was still shivering with cold and then she sneezed. The boy smiled broadly as Kagome turned her back at him preparing to go to her classroom.

"Thank you for that, you know, about the umbrella..."

She felt that warm feeling again and noticed he had put his black jacket on top of her shoulders and covered her chest. Kagome turned redder as she turned at him who had just let go of her shoulders.

"You're welcome."

Then he started walking towards his classroom at the end of the hall.

"But what about the jacket...?" asked Kagome as the boy turned back at her and smiled.

"Keep it. By the way I'm Inuyasha Taiyoukai."

Kagome waved at him as he winked and disappeared in the shadows of the corridor.

_´Inuyasha...?´ _

Kagome smiled and started walking towards her own classroom, _´I shall remember that name...´_


	4. The Geek

(A/N): Hi! Thank you my fateful reviewers I will not let you down.

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inuyasha. I **DON'T**! Yet...

(...) The character is having a flashback

´´ The character is thinking

"..." The character is talking

**Chapter 3:**

**The Geek**

Professor Myouga flipped the pages of the students' math books and corrected some equations from their last homework. Every time he found a dumb mistake he would fix his over sized glasses and stare with a dead glare at the owner of the work. After 2 minutes of looking at the pupil he returned to his work. The teenagers at the back of the rows were chatting and every time the teacher turned to them they stopped and instead of chatting directly about the subject they sent paper notes to each other. Others were looking at the windows and at the falling raindrops on the crystals, the rest were asleep on their pulpits or drawing sketches in the notebooks or the desks. One boy with long dark hair wrapped in a ponytail and blue eyes name Kouga Ookami was yawning loudly while drawing in his science book a rough sketch of Professor Myouga being squashed by a piano. Next to him was a very tall young man who had long silver hair gleaming with the room's dim light. He passed some of his shiny locks in between his fingers as he looked down at Kouga's drawing with a cold and unemotional face. He looked like Inuyasha though he was older, his hair was longer, and he had strange marks in his face. He had a turquoise moon printed in his forehead and 2 red stripes in his cheeks. His name was Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, Inuyasha's older half-brother. If the gossips in school were right Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, Inutaisho, was the same but they had different mothers. Sesshoumaru's had died and he married Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. Sesshoumaru's mark and stripes were once confused and professors believed that they were tattoos, though they were marks inherited by his father. Sesshoumaru was a demon. Humans and demons lived in harmony and it was normal to see a demon walking down the streets. Of course they were all human looking demons. There was Ms. Urasue, a demon, who was a Junior High School teacher and there was no problem about it. There were many demon students in Shikon High too, like Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha who was really a half-breed or hanyou because of his father being a demon and his mother a human.

In the third front row, next to Sesshoumaru and Kouga's desk was one with a human girl who had chestnut colored eyes, long brown hair tied in a high ponytail and had a shadow of pink makeup in her eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with long sleeves, baggy cream colored pants, and a cream colored cap. She looked desperate and bored as she played with her pencil slanting it from one side to the other. After that she would turn to the clock and sigh heavily. Her name was Sango Taijiya, she was one of the students whose parents were the richest in Tokyo besides Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's dad. She was Kagome's best friend and only reliable person who she told every single thing that happened in her life and about family discussions. There was a big difference between Sango and Kagome's personalities. In Kagome's side, she was pretty shy, quiet, and every time someone said something about her she didn't say anything and just ignored them. It was hard for Kagome to get angry but when she did she exploded and she could scare even a lion or a demon. She's easily hurt sentimentally and cried very often, she could be pretty jealous sometimes about students with popularity but just stayed quiet. And on Sango's side, she was very likely a tomboy and got angry easily. She is very protective especially when she is with Kagome, she had actually punched students every time they made fun of her friend or her. If she got jealous about something she stayed quiet but if it the matter don't leave her head she does whatever to get what she wants. If something bothered her she said it out loud not worrying of what anyone could think of it. She is easygoing too, basically she has a good relationship with popular students and classmates though she prefers to be with Kagome because both know each other perfectly well.

Sango stared at the clock and groaned with impatience, she turned backwards to one of the desks in the back. There she saw Kikyou Miko, the most popular, rich, snobby, and antigeek student in Shikon High. Kikyou's dad was the school's principal and somehow an old acquaintance with Kagome's father before he died. Sadly their daughters didn't get along. Kikyou was the one who started making fun of Kagome since they had memory. Kikyou was very pretty but her attitude could sometimes spoil her. She was chatting happily with her friends Asuka and Kochou. Kikyou was in the school's cheerleader team and was their chief. In that team were the most pretty and popular girls in school, including Kagura Kaze, Asuka, Kochou, Abi Hime, and Kikyou.

Kikyou was chatting happily while she opened her purse that hung on her chair. From there she took out a small photograph. Sango rolled her eyes as Kikyou kissed the picture and giggled. Then she stared at it like forever while blushing. Sango knew whose photo it was, Inuyasha Taiyoukai's. He was the most popular boy in school and Kikyou's boyfriend. Every morning she did that, she would kiss the photo, stare at it, draw hearts on it, and in lunchtime she wouldn't let the poor boy breathe for a second. Sango turned to the desk next to hers, she saw her other two friends, Ayame Tachi and Rin Amuro. They were both friends to Kagome and Sango. Ayame was tall, with green eyes, long reddish brownish hair tied in two ponytails with a flower ornament, and wore a dark pink shirt, a white jacket, and jeans. Ayame's attitude was rebellious and loved gymnastics, she hates to study or do tests, she rather prefers going shopping and listening to music. Ayame loved to dance and tried to help Kagome to change her shy attitude; her personality is similar to Sango's. Rin on the contrary is very sweet and determinated to get what she wants though she can be shy and silent, and very nervous almost like Kagome. She was not very tall, she had brown eyes, dark curly hair with a small ponytail on her head's right, and was wearing a white shirt with a little cat in it and a sentence that read "Purr-fect". She also wore an orange jacket, and a long blue squirt. Ayame was daydreaming about her and Kouga's wedding as she looked at him drawing Myouga being ran over by a train. Kouga turned to her and growled. Ayame waved, threw a kiss at him, and winked. Kouga sweatdropped and returned his attention to his new masterpiece, " Professor Myouga's Funeral." Myouga noticed Kouga was disturbed and turned to him with his famous dead stare.

"Is something bothering you, Mr. Ookami?"

Kouga half turned to the professor as he drew him being cooked by cannibals.

"Not at all sir, I was just doing my weekly ´Kill Myouga´ drawings."

"I see. What do you have for us today?"

"Um not much, I'm out of ideas." Kouga ripped some of the science book pages and looked at them carefully. "Let's see, my newest masterpiece, ´Bach´."

Myouga frowned, ´ Bach´? Why is it called that way?" The old man joined his hands and leaned forward in question.

"See it by yourself, it's the ultimate symphony." Kouga showed the photo of him being squashed by a piano.

Myouga heard some students whispering, "I hope that could happen" or "Man that's a funeral song" and then they chuckled.

Myouga frowned and cleared his throat. "Outstanding Mr. Ookami, now, please take your seat."

"Wait but I'm not finished yet!" said Kouga as he took another drawing out. " This one's named, ´When Kouga Attacks´."

Kouga showed him a drawing of himself as a ferocious giant with a weak and defenseless Professor Myouga in between his fangs.

" Shouldn't that be called ´Mars Attacks´?"

Kouga turned to the student who said that commentary with a deadly glare "Who dares to say such a thing?" His eyes finally met Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. He stared furiously at the smirking bishonen and then returned his attention to Myouga.

"Oops, I'm sorry, my mistake, the name is ´Jaws´."

Kouga turned once more to Sesshoumaru and growled at him while he chuckled. The other students laughed loudly.

"Shut up or else..."

"Or else what?"

Kouga didn't know what to answer as the classmates chuckled.

"Feh!"

After saying this Kouga took his seat next to his aggressor snorting while Sesshoumaru smiled pleased of himself. Rin couldn't stop watching at Sesshoumaru with glittering eyes. He was so gorgeous, so wonderful, so majestic. She sighed and returned her attention to the clock. In fifteen minutes they would have a math test, a test in which there would be what they had been studying since the beginning of the year and were waiting for the teacher with the exam to come in. Then were ten, then five. Rin was biting her nails as she leaned on her desk and joined both hands nervously. Sango called Rin and the girl reproachfully turned her attention to her.

"Where's Kagome?"

"I'm not sure, I believe she's not coming today."

"Not now, I need her to give me this test's answers!"

Rin shrugged and turned to the clock again. Sango turned to the pencil in her hands and started biting it.

_´I just hope this has nothing to do with that damn Tsubaki... Poor Kagome, she's so mean to her...´_

Sango heard professor Myouga coughing and turned to him. The same did Kouga, the victim of Myouga's dead glare.

" I see why you've been working so poorly these last weeks. Those drawings are distracting you."

"Beat it professor!"

Myouga frowned, "Kouga Ookami, if you don't pass this test I will assign a student to teach you math in the afternoons until you get better grades."

"I'm not scared, by all means I'm not like Amuro over there!"

He pointed at Rin who was now biting her lip while staring at the clock and whispering, "Three minutes..." nervously.

"For God's sake how bad could that be? I mean who could you assign that will threaten me?"

The door slammed open to show a panting and wet Kagome with a black jacket from a stranger. Kouga sweatdropped, Myouga smirked and pointed at her.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Kouga's eyes widened as he howled loudly, "Nooooo!"

Kagome tilted her head in question, _´Huh? What's with Kouga anyways?´ _She turned to Myouga confused, "Sir?"

"Ms. Higurashi I'll explain that later, why were you late?"

"Um I had a small delay, I overslept..." _´ The truth is that I was with Inuyasha but...´_

Myouga nodded his head slightly as Kagome headed to her desk. She put her backpack on the chair and took out a pencil and an eraser as the others.

"Ms. Higurashi, you're not excused, you'll stay for detention after classes."

Kagome sighed sadly and turned to the floor as Sango looked curiously at her.

" Is it clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Great, um by the way, Ms. Higurashi, you will be assigned as Kouga's tutor to give him math classes after school."

Kagome turned to Kouga who looked angry about the teacher's decision.

"Okay sir."


	5. Lunch & Love

(A/N) with Disclaimer included: Hey! How you doing? I'm fine except of the fact that I still **DON'T** own Inuyasha (sniff).

() The character is having a flashback

´´ The character is thinking

"..." The character is talking

**Chapter 4:**

**Lunch and Love**

Kouga grunted loudly as he bit his pencil's tip and stared angrily at Kagome who was combing her wet hair with her fingers. He couldn't believe that **she**, school's biggest geek was going to tutor **him**! I mean tutor one of the most popular boys in Shikon High! No kidding!

Some minutes ago, Professor Myouga had left the classroom and had been called to Principal Kaede's office to discuss some stuff with the PTA, Parents and Teachers Association, and left the students working on their math tests. Kagome wrote every answer fast and easily and in her eyes were reflected pure concentration and no hesitation in what she was doing. Kouga stared hatefully at her and wondered how in hell could a person enjoy studying. He cursed Professor Myouga under his breath and turned to his test. The pencil was almost a splinter because of all the biting and his test was almost empty, except for a few left outs of his eraser and a couple of answers which were awfully wrong. Rin was looking nervous but answered the questions and equations easily. That was a revelation for her, studying all the way through midnight worked! Sango answered her test slowly, step by step but sometimes she would give up and ask Kagome for the answer or at least a clue. Ayame was almost falling asleep as she wondered about the process of doing a calculation and she usually bit her nail or lip, then she grunted and turned to Rin's test to get the answer. Kikyou and her group were easily answering the query because of giving the answers to one another with their cell phones. Kouga wished he could do that but Myouga had taken his phone away in the beginning of the class since he was watching pornographic photos. Suddenly an idea came to his mind, he smirked and turned to Sesshoumaru's test. The demon didn't have to turn in order to know that Kouga was spying and just sighed heavily. Then his golden eyes met Kouga's.

"Listen, pal, if you dare copy of my test you sure are gonna regret it."

Kouga grinned mischievously, "Bring it on big boy I'm not afraid!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed crimson for a second and long sharp fangs surged from out of his mouth. Kouga sweatdropped and made some distance from him. Sesshoumaru returned to normal and turned to Kouga with his usual cold and stern look. Stone was softer that his glare.

"Have I made myself clear?"

Kouga half nodded before returning his attention to his watch and started biting his pencil again.

_´ Damn, I only have 10 more minutes left! ´_

He yawned loudly and turned to the window in the left, where Ayame and Rin's desk was and next to them were Sango and Kagome who was already done with her test and was daydreaming and once in a while telling Sango the answers. He could see that the rain had not yet ceased and it had turned stronger. Since it was still morning it was not very bright and with the clouds in the way, it was worse. The cold breeze entered the classroom and a chill went down his spine. He sighed and continued his test. Suddenly he heard Kikyou giggling and turned to her. She was already done with her test and was reading a message in her cell phone. Apparently she was making fun of Kagome's intelligence and physics. She was wet and was not wearing clothes as good as hers. He then decided to get his own cell phone back and ask for the answers so he didn't have "Kagome the Geek" tutoring him after classes all afternoons. He slowly got up from his desk and looked around. The other students gave their attention to him and chuckled silently. He walked to Myouga's desk and started rummaging in between his papers and drawers. He found grades, old tests, pens, the exercises for next week, and a magazine named "The Hot Teenager", taken by Myouga from Kikyou one week ago. But not his cell phone, he found some of his previous "Kill Myouga Drawings" in a folder, but that was the only thing of his in the old man's desk.

" Are you looking for this?"

Kouga turned to the door and saw Professor Myouga frowning and holding his cell phone on the palm of his hand. Kouga smiled nervously as he slowly returned to his desk as Myouga's famous dead glare followed after him.

" Don't forget Mr. Ookami, Ms. Higurashi will be there every afternoon."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Professor Midoriko smiled broadly as she checked the exams but suddenly her grin turned into a frown. She glanced at the laughing teenagers on the back of the third row.

" Um, Mr. Urufu, what **is** this exactly?"

A boy with a punk hairdo and white hair turned to the teacher and got up.

" Could you please call me by my name, Miss? My name is Hakkaku."

" Yes but you last name is Urufu and I don't care about your name being Hakkaku or Gaylord. I want to talk to you about this test."

Hakkaku turned to the floor reproachfully and whined like a puppy.

" But my name is Hakkaku."

Professor Midoriko rolled her eyes in annulment " I know, I already know that your name is Hakkaku and I don't give a damn about it!"

After saying this, the students turned in surprise at Midoriko. She noticed what she had said and cleared her throat.

" Mr. Urufu..."

"Hakkaku."

" Yes, whatever, Hakkaku, when is it always that when I ask you something you start telling me your name?"

"Because that's my name."

After he said that the other classmates started chuckling.

" Perhaps, could you tell me what is this exactly?"

She showed Hakkaku's test, which was full of crosses from Midoriko's red pen, meaning all was wrong. Hakkaku gasped.

" I don't know, maybe I should have studied more."

He turned to the ground again.

" And this?"

She turned the test and drawn in its back was a quick sketch of Midoriko looking fierce and hitting a defenseless Hakkaku with a whip. Then written under it said, " Meanie!"

Hakkaku closed his eyes with fear and gulped.

" Well?"

The poor boy shrugged as cold sweat fell down his forehead. Midoriko returned her attention to the test and marked in it a big fat F. Then she showed it to Hakkaku.

" What do you have to say?"

Hakkaku was about to answer but suddenly he fainted. Midoriko sighed heavily and the students started laughing loudly.

" Don't get too work up about it Miss, Hakkaku's been that way since Kindergarten."

Midoriko turned to the owner of that voice and saw Inuyasha looking pretty bored.

" Excuse me Mr. Taiyoukai?"

" Yeah, Hakkaku has always been that shy. I remember that when young he would poo instead of faint and when he noticed what he had done, then he would faint. At least be thankful that he doesn't poo anymore."

Professor Midoriko smirked defiantly at Inuyasha.

" You should better watch your mouth Mr. Taiyoukai. This is not of your business."

Inuyasha returned the look.

" Of course it is, is it wrong to explain Hakkaku's actions? I mean, come on missy! If I don't tell you now you will suffer the rest of the year, as an example, he always suffers of partial amnesia the last week of classes."

" Stop it, Mr. Taiyoukai."

" Believe me, he will drive you crazy, so start trying to bear it."

Professor Midoriko frowned and that made Inuyasha and the other students flinch. Hakkaku half opened his eyes and when he saw the teacher's glare, he fainted again.

" Let me remind you who was late this morning and let me explain you about detention..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The bell rang and all the students left their classrooms and headed to the cafeteria. It was till raining though less strong but it still was very cold. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin took their trays and served their lunches, then they sat on the table on the edge of the room. Kagome looked hatefully at Kikyou and their gang who were sitting on the table in the middle laughing and pointing at her. She turned away and started eating her food. Ayame munched her sandwich loudly while Rin enjoyed her sweat-flavored beans. Sango removed the hairs of the cook from her hamburger while Kagome drank her milk. She saw as Inuyasha entered the room and sat next to Kikyou and put an arm around her shoulder. Then she rested her head on his. She clenched her fist, sucked harder on her milk, and blushed. Then she took hold of his jacket and wrapped it tighter around her chest. Kagome's fingers brushed her damp hair while Sango looked at her. Kagome noticed and turned.

" What?"

Sango smiled, "Why are you nervous?"

Kagome let go of her hair and turned her face away, "What are you saying!"

Rin and Ayame heard the other girls' conversation and decided to step in, " What are you guys talking about?"

Sango turned to them with a frown, "Kagome is jealous about someone..."

Rin and Ayame leaned forward interested, " Of whom?"

Kagome grunted, " No one."

"Oh come on!" Her friends whined for her to tell them but she denied to, even Sango made puppy eyes.

" Let's change of topic, won't we?"

Sango and Ayame looked at her suspiciously while Rin smiled and sipped from her orange juice.

" I bet Kagome-chan knows someone special..."

Ayame and Sango looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Who's the guy?" asked Ayame, " talk."

" Yes, talk." Repeated Sango.

The two girls were almost on top of Kagome who looked pretty nervous.

" Stop it girls!"

She turned her face away and stared at Inuyasha who was talking with his friends and girlfriend.

_´ I'd like to talk to him again...´_

She sighed hopeful and drank of her milk again. She squeezed hard on the package when Kikyou kissed his cheek. She started growling loudly and her friends stared at her in awe. It was not normal of Kagome to be so jealous about something and act that way. Ayame, Sango, and Rin looked at each other scared when suddenly Kagome's attitude changed. She was remembering when she saw him that morning and imagined she was his boyfriend and was the one kissing him in that moment instead of that bitch, Kikyou. Kagome sighed and continued daydreaming. She was lost in wonderland until Sango waved her hand in front of her and she noticed, then turned to her friend.

" What?"

" What boy gave you that jacket?"

Kagome flinched. " What are you talking about?"

"Confess! I know that is a man's jacket!"

Kagome smiled and blushed. " Oh he was just kind, I was soaked because of the rain so he..."

Sango smirked, " Who was it?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and sighed.

" Him."

The girl turned and smiled in awe.

" Him!"

Kagome nodded.

" You like him!" asked Sango smiling.

Kagome wondered about it and blushed.

" She does!" screamed the girls.

Inuyasha heard the racket and one of his ears tweaked, then he turned to the girls' table and saw Kagome. She blushed and slightly turned her face away but then turned back. He smiled and she blushed more. Sango, Ayame, and Rin smirked and whispered stuff in Kagome's ear.

" He's looking at you, maybe he likes you."

Kagome turned to them with a frown, " Don't be silly, he probably doesn't know I exist. I'm just another girl."

" Don't be stupid Kagome, say hi at least."

Kagome turned redder as she turned to Inuyasha again and sighed shyly. He waved back smiling and returned his attention to his friends' chat.

Kagome smiled broadly and touched her chest, he heart was bumping fast as she returned to her normal color.

" Hmm. I think he does like you Kagome-chan," said Sango smiling.

Kagome turned to her with hope in her eyes, " You really think so?"

" Of course, you could make a cute couple together," added Ayame, "I wonder if you become his girlfriend I would be closer to Kouga..."

Sango, Kagome, and Rin sweatdropped, "Ayame what are you thinking about?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha again sighing and returned to her dream world.

" I like to think that way too, so I can finally find my happy ending..."

She continued looking at her prince charming with shiny eyes and sighed.

_´ ... and live happily ever after...´_

Meanwhile Kikyou, Inuyasha, and their friends were chatting happily and she noticed Inuyasha had waved at someone and looked at him curiously.

" To whom were you waving at, darling?"

Inuyasha turned to her.

" No one, pumpkin, it's no one..."


	6. Detention Part 1

(A/N): Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was busy with fcking math problems and my new obsession, Chrno Crusade. I'm so glad you are still reading this fic, it's just that as I mentioned I was busy and I also have to update my story Sibling Rivalry.

Any of you who really like my fics should check out my story "Catpals" at Fictionpress, there my username isn't Mase-chan but Kawaii MJ. Sorry 4 the long Author's Notes stuff, just the Disclaimer and that's all!

Disclaimer:

MASE: Hi Inuyasha!

INUYASHA: ...

MASE: Oh you don't have to be afraid! I'm Mase-chan.

INUYASHA: ...?

MASE: Um, how should I say it? A devoted fan?

INUYASHA: ...?

MASE: A lover of you and the series?

INUYASHA:...?

MASE: Humph...

INUYASHA: Will you quit it already? We have to start a fic!

MASE: Does that mean I still** don't** own you?

INUYASHA: Um let's say... no.

MASE: (Whimpers)

() The character is having a flashback

´´ The character is thinking

"..." The character is talking

**Chapter 5:**

**Detention Part 1**

The school bell rang and its sound echoed across the hallways and inside the classrooms, it also did in the ears of the students. Professor Myouga sighed heavily and turned to his pupils who seemed happy about school finally ending. Myouga knew they were excited that it was Friday and that they were free of more tests and homework for the next two days. He put his glasses on his desk and closed his book. All the students looked at him serious and silent. They could hear as the other students of the other classrooms leaving their rooms and running down the aisle. They heard as the class's clock ticked and tacked and Myouga turned to his watch, then back at the students. He opened his mouth to talk and the pupils leaned forward in anxiety waiting for the sacred words to come out of his lips and sound in their ears.

" You may go now."

The classroom exploded in laughter, cheers, and racket after he said this and everyone rushed outside.

" Enjoy your weekend."

Kagome and Sango prepared their backpacks and were about to leave when Myouga stopped them.

" Ms. Higurashi, aren't you forgetting something?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to him.

" It's Friday Professor, can't you just forget it this time? It won't happen again."

Myouga frowned and Kagome sighed in defeat.

" I'll wait for you at the cafeteria."

The old man made his way through the girls and walked calmly down the alley.

" It's not fair Sango-chan, I have detention. I forgot about it. Tsubaki's gonna kill me."

Sango sighed sadly and put and arm around her friend's shoulder.

" You have to go to the restaurant, right?"

Kagome nodded sadly.

" You know, I can cover you for a moment."

Kagome's eyes shined as she turned to her friend.

" Really?"

" Yeah, it won't be that hard."

"Arigatou Sango-chan."

Both friends hugged each other and then walked down the hallway and headed to their lockers. Sango and Kagome opened theirs and put their books inside.

" So, when will you leave this prison?"

" I think at 4:00 P.M."

Sango gasped and turned to Kagome.

" I must be home at least at 3:30, it's my younger brother's birthday and we'll go to the movies."

" Kohaku?"

Sango nodded, " He's 13."

Kagome sighed, " Don't worry, it's okay, I'll handle it from here."

Sango nodded, " I'll be at Tsubaki's Café until 3:15, okay?"

" Alright."

Kagome turned to her backpack and took from a pocket a small photo.

" Who's that?" said Sango smiling suspiciously.

" No one."

Kagome pasted the picture on the inside part of the locker's door and closed it shut.

" Tell me, oh, better not. Let me guess, um, Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned to her smiling, " How did you know?"

Sango giggled and followed her friend down the crowded hallway. Kagome suddenly stopped and Sango bumped onto her.

" What's wrong?"

Kagome took her cell phone out and started dialing a number.

" I can call home and say that I will be late."

" Are you nuts? "

Kagome turned to her friend from her phone.

" Maybe, but at least I will have an excuse."

Suddenly Kikyou and her group of snobby friends Asuka, Kochou, Kagura, Kanna, and Abi started passing by telling everyone to move on. Every time someone got on their way they would say "Move" coldly and then continued on their way. Suddenly they bumped on Kagome and made her drop her cellular. Kagura "mistakenly" stepped on it and broke it into pieces.

" Oops, I'm sorry but you were on the way."

After saying this she joined the others and continued walking while laughing at Kagome. She looked in shock at her broken cell and took all the pieces in her hand, then put them back in her schoolbag's pocket.

" Jeez, what am I gonna do now?"

Sango walked next to her friend after cussing Kikyou and her friends.

" Don't worry Kag, use mine for that message," she said handing the cellular.

"Thanks."

Kagome sent her message and returned the phone to Sango but she still looked worried.

" What's wrong now?" asked Sango.

" Tsubaki's gonna kill me, chop me into bits, and then revive me to clean all the mess."

"Why?"

" Because the cell phone is ruined! She will start saying that she spent a lot of money in it for me to spoil it and she will punish me again!"

She sighed heavily.

" I had enough about her this morning..."

Small tears formed in Kagome's eyes and she turned her face away trying to hide them but Sango noticed. She put and arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

" Don't worry Kagome-chan, everything's gonna be all right."

Kagome took hold of Sango tightly while crying loudly.

" Tell me what happened."

Kagome sniffed and turned to Sango with misty eyes, then she started talking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Professor Myouga looked at his watch and at the empty hallways. The students were gone except for one who was punished: Kagome. He turned to the sad looking girl next to him and guided her to the cafeteria. He opened the doors and Kagome's eyes widened. She saw her partner for detention, the one and only, Inuyasha! She wanted to shout with happiness but her voice was gone as her cheeks turned red. Inuyasha smiled sweetly and waved.

" Hey!"

" Hi."

Myouga fixed his glasses when he saw Kagome's reaction and that she was nervous.

" So you know each other, good."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome turned to the floor shyly while playing with her hair. Myouga cleared his throat and stared at Inuyasha straight in the eye. Then he turned to Kagome who was trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

" Okay, guys, you will stay here up to 4:00."

Inuyasha grunted, " And what are we supposed to meanwhile, eh?"

Myouga smirked and turned his back at Inuyasha and Kagome. Then he handed a bucket to both.

" What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked with a frown.

Myouga pointed at the floor, "· You will clean the school grounds."

" What!" shouted both in unison.

They shouted so loud that Myouga retreated and tripped. He landed with a heavy thud and looked at the students, then got up again.

" That's what you'll do."

Both sighed and turned to the buckets with clear water and at their reflections.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsubaki took her purse and walked towards her car. She took her keys and started driving down the street. She remembered what happened that morning; Kagome had called her "Mom" as from "Mother". She hated when Kagome spelled that word and worse if she referred to her. She crumpled her nose and humphed. She turned to the road once more and could hear the thunders' echoing on the heavens and the cold raindrops landed on the glass. She sighed heavily and glanced at her watch.

" 3:00... I bet the girls are home already."

She remembered Kagome's face and frowned.

" If that girl is not working she will suffer the consequences..."

She continued driving among the pouring raindrops and thunder until she could see, coming into sight an advertisement with shiny pink letters that read "Tsubaki's Café". Then she saw the restaurant and accelerated, when she was close enough she parked the car, and entered the place. The restaurant was full of people eating peacefully and drinking their coffee of donuts. She glanced at the waitresses that served the clients orders and searched for a familiar face but couldn't find it. She walked towards the counter where a nice lady was cleaning. Her name was Momiji and she was scrubbing it with a damp cloth and cleaning the left outs of food, stains of coffee, and bits of sugar. She hummed a tune under her breath when suddenly Tsubaki slammed her hand against the counter and she gave her attention to her.

" Where is she?"

Momiji gulped and avoided eye contact with her boss. Tsubaki repeated her question but Momiji was speechless so the evil woman turned to another of her employees. On the cash register was working Botan as she attended a nice old man. When he received his cash and left Tsubaki asked Botan the same question, "Where is she?" She didn't say a word as she trembled slightly and turned back to the waiting people.

" Shippou!" she shouted as a teen that looked like 15 peered from out of the kitchen with flour on his cheeks.

" Yes, Tsubaki-sama?"

Tsubaki growled, "Where is that girl, where is Kagome!"

Shippou sweatdropped and gulped.

"Answer me, now!"

Shippou shrugged as he headed back to the kitchen, " I don't know. She didn't come from school."

Tsubaki clenched her fist and turned her back to her workers. Meanwhile in the kitchen Shippou finished cooking a Yakimeshi and some sushi and turned to the lady next to him, then handed the food at her. It was Sango, who worked at the restaurant by free will sometimes to help Kagome like in this occasion, and she received the comestibles.

" This goes to table 5, Sango," said Shippou with a wide grin.

Sango returned the smile, but then sighed.

" What's wrong?" asked Shippou tilting his head.

Sango slightly pointed at Tsubaki and Shippou nodded.

" How angry is she?"

" As always."

" I should have imagined that."

Sango turned to the pouring raindrops on the window and sighed.

(A/N): Hey! I'm sorry for such long time to update and 4 such a short chapter though in the next chppie there will be kind of "fluffy" scenes. Wait and you'll see! It won't take long I promise!


	7. Detention Part 2

(A/N): Hi! This chapter is a gift 4 Children's Day even though most of us are no children anymore (weeps). It's been a while since I last updated (marks days with her fingers). Hmmm it wasn't that much was it?

INUYASHA: Of course it wasn't you moron!

MASE: Hey! Don't call me a moron you idiot!

INUYASHA: I'll call you whatever I wish to!

MASE: Really? Okay, you'll pay for this (evil grin).

INUYASHA: Yeah right as if _you _could make _me_ suffer.

MASE: Oh yeah, let's see what you think about this chapter...

INUYASHA: Wha--?

Mase starts making changes on the script as she chuckles as Naraku.

MASE: Where should I add Jakotsu...?

INUYASHA: Shit... This time I screwed things up...

Disclaimer: I **own** Inuyasha! Mwahhaha-cough-hahaha-hack, oh never mind... (still don't, sigh).

(...) The character is having a flashback

´´ The character is thinking

"..." The character is talking

**Chapter 6:**

**Detention Part 2**

Kagome stared at her reflection in the crystal like water inside a rusted old bucket. She touched her cheeks and fixed some locks of her midnight hair. Then she dipped her fingers on the water's surface and her face disappeared within the ripples, when the image returned she blushed as Inuyasha's reflection joined hers. He frowned, then his hand in the reflection approached her until it started combing and playing with her hair. The real Kagome blinked and turned to the real Inuyasha who effectively was touching her hair and brushing it with his fingers. She blushed and looked back at the water.

" You didn't tell me your name."

Kagome blinked again and turned to him redder.

" I am..."

Inuyasha leaned forward in anxiety.

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

" So, you're Kagome. Nice name."

Kagome smiled and returned to her normal color.

" You really think so?"

Inuyasha nodded as he continued combing her hair.

" And I like your eyes too."

Kagome gasped and blushed once again. Inuyasha sighed and looked directly at her maple eyes. His face was reflected on them, which looked shiny, as if light seemed to live inside her eyes.

" You resemble to Kikyou."

Kagome's smile faded as she humphed.

" Like her?"

Now she was starting to feel disappointed.

_´ But of course, stupid! She's his girlfriend, why is he not supposed to like her looks? ´ _

Even though her mind told her that, her heart was being shattered. Maybe he wasn't the one after all.

" But..." continued Inuyasha, "You're prettier."

(A/N): I kind of feel Inuyasha out of character but it's nice to make him nice once in a while, right?

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned redder and turned her back at him smiling widely.

" Thanks."

It was the only thing she could say. She wanted to tell him her feelings but the words were gone, her voice had vanished.

Suddenly something came to her mind that made her smile disappear. She turned back at him.

" But what about her? Won't Kikyou get bothered? I mean, about what you're saying?"

Inuyasha nodded sadly.

" I'm not a two timer."

" No, definitely not," said Kagome sarcastically.

Inuyasha turned to her and nodded, "Yeah, but we can be friends at least."

" Really?"

" Yeah, a nice friendship won't harm anybody."

Kagome smiled again and nodded.

" So..." whispered Inuyasha, "Why were you crying this morning?"

Kagome sighed sadly and turned her face away.

" I had..." she paused and turned back at him with misty eyes, "... I had a discussion with my stepmother Tsubaki."

" Really? Why?"

Kagome sniffed slightly, " She doesn't treat me as her daughter..."

She felt as the warm tears trailed down her cheeks. She whipped them away but they just continued coming out. She looked at Inuyasha's golden orbs and covered her face.

" I'm sorry, I'm such a cry baby..."

Just when she was done with saying these she felt as Inuyasha's warm arms embraced her body. His fingers played with her hair as his chin lay on top of her head.

" Don't worry, you can explain everything to me..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango served a client his donuts and turned towards the counter, Tsubaki was pondering about where Kagome was, Momiji and Botan were attending other people while serving their meals or being on the cash register. Shippou cooked and gave some orders to the other waitresses, Kaguya, Asagi, and Sara. She sighed and headed to the bathroom, there she took her uniform off and put her clothes back on, then turned to her watch.

" 3:15," she whispered silently as she headed to the door and waved goodbye to her friends.

_´I did my best here, I hope Kagome arrives soon enough...´_

She was about to leave when suddenly Tsubaki got in the way and pushed her back.

" What are you doing...?" replied Sango as she glanced at her watch again.

Tsubaki smirked evilly, " You are her closest friend, tell me where is she! Now!"

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

" Why don't you check your cell phone, she sent you a message."

Tsubaki opened her purse and looked for any new messages. She frowned and turned to Sango.

" It only says that she will be late home. That's all, what I want is an explanation. I told her to come early to work here. My punishment was going to be for her to work and extra turn but I guess I'll think of another one."

She smiled evilly at Sango who growled silently.

" Why don't you just give her a break, I mean she's you daughter!"

Tsubaki snarled at Sango who sweatdropped.

"She's **not** my daughter."

Tsubaki's tone of voice made Sango stiffen and flinch with fear.

" She's at school in detention."

Tsubaki turned to the door and saw her daughters, Ruri and Hari who were grinning mischievously.

"She didn't get the bus so she was late," said Hari.

" She will be here maybe until 4:00 or 4:30," continued Ruri.

" Detention, eh? Oh, that girl's gonna me..."

Sango clenched her fist, " It was not her fault! She told me that those two didn't allow her to enter the bus!" She shouted as she pointed at Ruri and Hari.

" Well, I don't care. She is punished and you better watch your mouth girl." Tsubaki said this as she and her daughters left the place.

" And one more thing, go tell her she can walk from school to home 'cause I won't go to get her."

Sango humphed angrily as Tsubaki, Ruri, and Hari got on their car and drove away. Sango stared as the three witches' disappeared from sight. A cold breeze blew making Sango cover herself with her jacket and shiver. The sky slowly darkened as grey clouds made there way through the once blue heavens. She turned skywards and stretched her hand. Cool raindrops fell smoothly on her palm. All of a sudden she felt a pain and removed her hand. She took a glance at her palm and saw tiny bits of ice. It was raining awfully hard and the thunders echoed loudly everywhere.

" It's raining cats and dogs!"

She turned to her watch and her eyes widened, "Shoot! I'm late!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome held to Inuyasha's chest tightly as she sobbed silently. Inuyasha petted her back and his fingers continued combing her hair.

" So your father died, eh?"

She nodded slightly as she clung tighter on him. Inuyasha felt her tense body and held her tighter in a warm embrace.

" I feel like I have nobody who really understands me, like as if I was alone in this world," sobbed Kagome.

Inuyasha held her tighter and smiled sweetly.

" It's okay, you can count on me always Kagome..."

Kagome smiled as his arms covered her body. That warm feeling overflowing her shoulders and back. The tears slowly dried as Kagome felt less tense and a slight blush appeared.

" I will be there to help you."

Kagome nodded as she loosened her hold on his chest, " Arigatou..."

(A/N): Hi. Did 'u like it? Well I certainly enjoyed writing it. To the ones who are curious, Miroku appears in the eighth chapter, we are **so** close!


	8. The Magic Shop

(A/N): Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was busy with stupid math problems and my new obsession, Chrno Crusade. I'm so glad you are still reading this fic, it's just that as I mentioned I was busy and I also have to update my story Sibling Rivalry.

Any of you who really like my fics should check out my story "Catpals" at Fictionpress, there my username isn't Mase-chan but Kawaii MJ. Sorry 4 the long Author's Notes stuff, just the Disclaimer and that's all!

Disclaimer: Uh, let's say... **not**!

() The character is having a flashback

´´ The character is thinking

"..." The character is talking

**Chapter 7:**

**The Magic Shop**

" What!"

A female voice echoed among a large house's hallways and made the glass from the windows to tremble because of the force of the voice's source and the thunders rumbling outside and the pouring rain.

Sango looked at her father with a frown and pouted slightly.

" But why can't I go?"

Her father, a tall dark bearded man, tried to calm his daughter down.

" Listen Sango, you are the oldest so you must give the example."

" Example of what?" she shouted back.

" Sango listen, plans have changed, your brother is going to go you cousin's house for the weekend as a birthday present. There he will have a party."

" So I left work for nothing!" replied Sango crossing her arms.

" Listen pancake, I know you're angry but there's nothing I can do. Besides, it's a kid's party."

Sango bit her lower lip.

" Sango, I need to work and take Kohaku to my sister's house so please take care of the house while I'm gone, okay?"

Sango turned away angrily while frowning, "Okay..."

"That's my girl!" Said Mr. Taijiya cheerfully as he kissed his daughter on the cheek but Sango didn't return the gesture. Her father frowned but then a mischievous smile replaced the pout. He put his hands in Sango's sides. Sango blinked noticing the spot her father's fingers were laying on. She turned to him.

"Don't you dare...!" She breathed.

"Even you're so though, I still know you weak spot." After that comment had concluded the torment started.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kohaku sat inside the car watching at the raindrops fall against the crystal of the window. He felt bored and a great eagerness flowed in his body too. He wanted to get to her Aunt's house as fast as possible. He always had so much fun in there and now that it was his B-day, things would certainly be better. Though he was sad that his sister wasn't going. She had to study and work, right? At least that was what his father had told him. He sighed and started humming a sweet little tune his sister had taught him. Since their mother died when he was young, Sango used to "replace" her and sang this sweet lullaby to him, it always helped him to sleep, even he was already old enough for that, he still asked sometimes for Sango to sing it for him.

"_Toki no sunahama de mitsumeru, yosete wa kaesu- namida ato. . . Hito no kanashimi mo itsuka wa- Umi he kareru ka na. . . Yume no naka d_- - -Father!"

Mr. Taijiya headed to the car with a snorting Sango at his heels. Kohaku smiled at his sister and waved goodbye. Sango was angry but she couldn't ignore her dear brother so she forced a smile and waved back.

"I'll be back like in an hour alright? Please take care of the house," said Mr. Taijiya.

"Alright, alright," sighed Sango as her dad entered the car.

Then she remembered Kagome and turned to her dad in a rush.

" Hey dad, can I go with Kagome?"

Her father smiled and nodded, "But don't be too late, okay?"

Sango returned the grin as she ran towards her car and waved goodbye to her dad.

" Thanks dad!"

After saying this she speeded down the street and Mr. Taijiya watched until she disappeared within the rain.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome followed Inuyasha down the empty hallway. She sighed heavily as she looked at the raindrops pouring on the windows and because of the thunders rumbling outside the crystals trembled. Inuyasha turned to her as they arrived to their lockers and took their belongings out and into their backpacks. Inuyasha took his umbrella from its place and covered both of them as they exited the building. It was dark, cold, and was raining hard. Inuyasha smiled to Kagome sweetly and put and arm around her shoulders so she stopped shaking. Kagome blushed.

" Are you feeling better?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and smiled as they continued walking to where Inuyasha's car was parked. Kagome stared at a black corvette parked near Shikon High; its windows were damp and covered with water as droplets continued pouring on it and the rest of the street. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled once again.

" Hey, do you want a ride?"

Kagome blinked and blushed.

" Oh no it's okay I can walk from here."

Inuyasha frowned, " You sure, it's no problem. Besides, it's raining."

Kagome smiled but denied again.

" No really, our restaurant is not so far, I can walk from here."

" Really?"

"Yes, it's alright."

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. Then he handed Kagome his umbrella.

" Wha...?" asked Kagome taking it.

" Use it, I can have it back on Monday."

Kagome smiled and covered herself better, "Thank you."

" You're welcome."

Inuyasha waved as he climbed on his car and drove away. Kagome waved back and waited for his vehicle to disappear in the distance, when he was completely gone, she wrapped his jacket tighter around her chest and started walking towards "Tsubaki's Café".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango drove down the street staring at the road carefully because of the pouring raindrops. Thunders echoed loudly from the sky as the rain fell harder.

Suddenly she started losing speed until the car stopped.

"Shit not now."

She covered her head with her jacket and got out of the car. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to bring an umbrella. The cold droplets fell on top of her head and shoulders. The gasoline tank was empty, though she was a bit lucky, Shikon High was just one street away. She slightly kicked the car and started walking down the sidewalk.

The raindrops started falling harder and Sango felt so cold and wet she believed that she would get sick. She took out her cellular in order to call her dad so he could help her with the gasoline matter but she noticed the battery was also done. She sighed frustrated and turned only to see a small house and its advertisement read " Magic Shop". She had never seen that place, was it always there? On the door was a small poster that said "Closed." She frowned and walked towards the door.

" Maybe it's open. Nobody will be harmed if I enter for a second..."

She ran towards it and opened the door slightly. A small bell's twinkle sounded as she peered inside.

" Hello? Is anybody here?"

No one answered so she entered looking around in awe. The place was dark since the lights were off. There were masks hanging from the walls, there were also many costumes, of every kind: monsters, dresses, aliens, fairy tale clothes, or Halloween costumes. There were many amulets too, a bunny's paw, jewelry, a crystal ball, and wax gnomes. She walked looking around and shivering with cold.

" I'm sorry for entering just like this but it's raining outside and I need to use your phone so..."

She suddenly stopped and started watching the costumes and old dresses.

" Don't worry. I was waiting for you..."

Sango blinked in surprise as from out of nowhere came these words.

" Um, where are you?"

Silence was her answer. Sango looked around but saw no one, not even a shadow.

" You were expecting me?"

"Indeed."

Sango flinched and turned, there she saw a lady's face surging from the darkness. She screamed with fear and retreated.

" Who are you!"

From the shadows came out a woman in her early 20's, who had reddish eyes, short dark hair tied with a red ribbon, painted lips, and was wearing some weird clothes, a short and black kimono that showed part of her breasts, around her waist was a yellow ribbon. She was smirking evilly.

The lady smiled wider and approached Sango who made some distance from her. The woman frowned and stretched her hand toward Sango's face. When her fingers were some inches away from her eyes she closed them shut.

" What are you afraid of? Did you imagine I would take your eyes from your face in order to eat them?"

Sango gulped and turned to the woman who was chuckling.

" Who are you?"

" My name is Yura Sakasagami, owner of this shop. How may I be of service?"

Sango frowned and cleared her throat.

" I just came here because of the rain I don't wish to buy anything."

Yura sighed heavily as she turned her back at Sango and started walking to where the masks were next to the counter where the dusty cash register laid.

" Oh it's a pain you're not a client."

" This shop is not very popular, is it?"

Yura turned to her sadly and nodded.

" Unless it's Halloween."

" Oh, I wonder why..." she said this sarcastically as she looked at a small amulet of a skeleton with a scythe and an old mirror.

" Yes, sadly this business is not working so good at all..." Yura paused and sighed, then she put some strings in between her fingers and started moving them as if controlling a marionette. Sango looked at her with great attention and at the small dolls that were moving because of her fingers' movements.

" Excuse me but, do you have a telephone? My cellular's battery ran out so I..."

Yura turned from the dolls to her and grinned. Sango flinched.

" Oh yes, there's one on that corner."

" Thanks," said Sango as she walked towards it, _´ Man, she's a weirdo...´ _

As she approached the machine she turned to Yura who was playing happily with her puppets. When she got there she took the phone in her hands and dialed her father's cellular.

"Come on answer the phone..."

She waited for her father to answer but only the recorder answered.

"As I expected, no one's answering..." whispered Yura and Sango turned to her with a weird look.

_´ It must be my imagination...´ _thought Sango feeling frightened about Yura's reaction, _´ But how did she know..?´_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the recorder's beeping sound echoed in her ears so she returned her attention to the phone.

" Hi Dad, it's me, Sango. Listen I need you to come for Kagome and me I'm out of gasoline and my cellular's battery is done for. Please come for us as soon as you can, preferably in 15 minutes, please. We'll be waiting at Tsubaki's Café. Bye I love you."

She was finished and hung the phone. She sighed heavily and when she looked up her eyes met a mask's. She shrieked frightened and sighed in relief when noticing it was fake. She watched it closer, it was made of wood, it was clearly an African mask, it had many stripes drawn on its cheeks and had its tongue stuck out. She looked at its empty eyes closer and for an instant they glimmered red. She made some distance and turned to Yura who was now watching her. That look on her eyes scared her.

" What you looking at?"

"Nothing."

In order to break the silence she cleared her throat and Yura continued staring at her. Her glare was almost as scary as Myouga's but this time hers seemed worse, deadlier, and eerier.

"Okay, well, thanks," said Sango shrugging and heading toward the exit. Right when she was about to open the door and leave Yura's voice stopped her. She slowly turned to face the woman.

" Yes? What's wrong?"

Yura never turned to Sango as she took a red comb from one of her clothes' pockets and took from in between some masks a skull and started combing the dark hairs that grew from its bony surface. Sango stared at her while turning white with fear. She could have sworn she was about to faint from the dread she felt.

"You are looking for your friend, that girl, Kagome, right?"

Sango stiffened, " How do you know?"

"I know every person that passes by, I have even seen you with her..."

"Kagome?"

" Exactly." Yura paused and stayed quiet as he fingers got tangled in the skeleton's hair.

"What are you?"

Yura didn't answer as she continued combing the skull, "You won't have to wait that much..."

" Wait for what?" asked Sango trembling. She wanted to get out of that creepy place but curiosity got the better of her, she needed to know what she meant.

" I know how people treats your friend, even now, she doesn't really believes in true love..."

Sango held her breath and then shouted, " That's not true! She loves a boy his name is..."

"... Inuyasha, I know."

Sango quieted down and waited for Yura to start talking again.

" Perhaps I can help her..."

" Help?"

Yura nodded slightly, " Tell her that if she continues loving that fellow her heart will be crushed..."

" I can't tell that to Kagome!" shouted Sango as she turned and opened the door. When she was about to step outside she turned back at Yura.

" I tell you this just for your friend's good but do as you wish. If you decide to follow the destiny's road it's okay, I can't blame you for doing so."

Sango wondered about what she said.

" You won't have to wait that much..."

Sango turned back at her desperate.

" Wait for what!"

Yura chuckled silently and got up. Then started walking towards Sango who retreated and slipped with a puddle.

" What do you want!" she asked afraid.

Sango looked up at Yura and felt as the cold raindrops fell on her shoulders again.

" You don't have to wait, Kagome's coming..."

Sango gasped and turned to the empty sidewalk and heard more thunders rumbling. In the distance she saw a blurry figure, a human body but couldn't make out who it was. She turned back at Yura full of fear and trembling because of the cold and fright. Yura leaned forward and put her hand on Sango's shoulder.

" Could you please bring her to me? I have something special for her that might be of use. It might change her life."

Sango shooked her head in denial.

"No I will never come back to this place..."

Yura frowned, " I understand you're afraid of me, oh well."

Her hand snaked from Sango's shoulder, down her arm, and finally she stopped at her hand. Yura turned to Sango's eyes and smiled, Sango could feel something falling in her palm.

"Give her this present from me. I'm sure it will help her..."

Sango was speechless as she nodded slightly.

" That's a good girl. Goodbye my most loyal... client." After saying these words, Yura entered her shop and closed it while smiling, and then her form disappeared inside the building.

Sango couldn't stop trembling as she heard a familiar voice shouting her name but couldn't make out the owner of it. She turned to her closed palm and opened it. Her eyes were as wide as plates when she unclenched her hand. There was a white and small cell phone with a pink frame around the screen and from it was a small chain dangling with a plastic ornament with the shape of a strawberry. Suddenly she felt a powerful gale and as her hair covered part of her face she turned to the magic shop. She felt surprised and rather scared at what she saw. There it was, the mysterious magic shop, though this time it looked different. It was all in ruins; it was as a pretty old building, with the advertisement that read "Magic Shop" almost falling, some windows were broken and the door was old and rusty. She took a deep breath and stood up still looking at the shop that in instants was destroyed. She stared at the place not caring about getting soaked in the rain.

_´ It was a dream, just a dream...´ _

She turned to her hand.

_´ But still...´_

She opened her hand again and looked down at the cell phone. She clenched her fist again together with the cellular and looked pensive. She was wondering about what Yura had said about Kagome and Inuyasha.

_´ What did she mean in that of her heart being crushed? ´_

She sighed heavily and looked skywards at the grey sky that shined when lighting appeared. Suddenly the water stopped falling on her and she turned backwards. There she saw Kagome smiling sweetly who was covering both with Inuyasha's umbrella.

" Hi Sango-chan, what are you doing here?"

Sango looked pensive as she still wondered about Yura's words but turned and gave her attention to her friend.

" I came for you, Tsubaki's not coming..."

Kagome sighed, " I see."

Sango turned back to the shop and Kagome noticed. She tilted her head in question.

" Is something wrong, Sango-chan?"

Sango turned back at Kagome and smiled slightly.

" No, it's nothing, let's go..."

After saying this both friends started walking away. Suddenly inside the shop appeared a strange smoke that started having shape, a human's shape. Finally the figure's face was defined, it was Yura! She looked at the girls who slowly walked away and smiled broadly before vanishing again...

(A/N): Cha chan! Did you like it? I hope so! Oh yeah and Miroku appears in the next chapter. Remember the song Kohaku was singing? That is part of the song is called "Castle in the Air" from Chrno Crusade.


	9. The Genie

(A/N): Hi guys it's been a while since I last updated this fic but here I am and sorry if I took so long but so you all know, I haven't forgotten about this fic. So why don't I cut the crap so you can start enjoying the magic?

Disclaimer: Oh not again! I thought that was clear by now!

**Chapter 8:**

**The Genie**

Kagome sipped from her milk shake and stared at Sango who hadn't even touched her dessert.

"Tell me what's bothering you Sango-chan."

Sango turned to her and sighed. Kagome frowned.

" Now!"

Sango flinched. That angry tone coming from Kagome was dangerous. She knew it. She sighed again and turned to the window where the announcement "Tsubaki's Café" read. Raindrops fell on the crystal and when a thunder rumbled it trembled slightly.

" Sango, I'm waiting."

" Okay, have this..."

Kagome stretched her arm and opened her hand, her eyes never leaving Sango's. Her friend opened her fist and she felt as something heavy fell on her palm. She turned to the object and saw a cellular.

" What is with this?"

Sango sighed once more, "It's yours."

Kagome opened her eyes wide in awe, "Mine?"

Sango nodded and searched in her thoughts a reasonable way to explain about Yura and what she told her about her relationship with Inuyasha.

" Listen Kagome I..."

Kagome returned her attention to Sango and waited for her explanation but she paused.

" What?"

Sango closed her eyes in defeat, "Nothing... That cell is to replace the other one, you know," lied Sango.

"Really? Gee thanks." Said Kagome putting it inside her backpack.

" So how did Kohaku do?"

" All right, he went to a friend's house so that's why I was able to come for you."

Kagome smiled and thanked her.

"How did you do in detention?" joked Sango having her good mood back.

" I thought you'd never ask! Guess who was my partner?"

"Who?" asked Sango leaning forwards.

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha!"

Sango's smile faded and she remembered Yura's words. _´ Damn! Don't think about that now! Not now!´ _thought Sango hitting her head slightly.

Kagome took her dessert and started drinking it with pleasure.

" I think he does like me," she said prideful.

" Really?" said Sango recovering her smile, ´_I can't tell Kagome about Yura's words. I will stay on guard and vigil Inuyasha closely...´_

Kagome glanced at her watch and her eyes opened widely, " Oh no! It's late! Tsubaki's gonna kill me!"

Sango turned to her own watch, " And I guess daddy didn't receive my message I told him to come in 15 minutes!"

Both friends exited the place and waved.

" What about you and your car?" asked Kagome covering herself with Inuyasha's umbrella and wrapping his jacket tighter around her body.

" Don't worry, I'll wait for my dad, I'm sure he will bring me gasoline."

Sango put her jacket tighter around her as the cold wind made her tremble.

"I'm sure he will be here any moment, if not I'll call him again," said Sango smiling back.

"Okay."

They said goodbye and walked in the opposite direction.

"Kagome! Thumbs up!" shouted Sango as Kagome turned back at her frowning.

" I mean, good luck with Tsubaki."

Kagome smiled, " Thanks, I think I'm going to need it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" 3 hours late!" shouted Tsubaki, her voice echoing inside the house and in the rest of the neighborhood.

Kagome retreated and trembled with fear as Tsubaki scolded her badly. After shouting her how much she hated her as a daughter she had told her what she believed about her.

" I've told you a thousand times to never call me mother, then you do, and I prepare a punishment for you and you don't come! Then you tell me you were in detention! Now you are in real trouble!"

Tsubaki smacked Kagome as hard as she could. The blow was so hard that Kagome tumbled and fell with tears forming in her eyes.

" I'm sorry... I was just..."

Tsubaki interrupted, " You're sorry! Ha! You are gonna be sorry now! I don't want to see you anymore! Tonight you will sleep at the restaurant!"

Kagome sniffed silently as she got up.

" Now get out of my sight!" shouted Tsubaki reproachfully and pointing at the door.

Kagome put Inuyasha's jacket again and took his umbrella as she made her way out of the house. She turned skywards, it was now dark and colder and it was still raining. She turned back at the house, Tsubaki was standing on the door and behind her were Ruri and Hari laughing about Kagome. Tsubaki threw Kagome's backpack at her but she couldn't catch it. She ran towards it but slipped and fell on a puddle of mud. She looked up and saw Tsubaki smirking evilly.

" You won't step in this house until you do your punishment! Now leave!"

Tsubaki slammed the door shut and Kagome started crying loudly. She slowly got up and took her backpack. She put on her back and took the umbrella and put it on top of her to cover herself from the pouring rain. Suddenly an object hit her head. She looked up and saw her stepsisters Ruri and Hari throwing stuff at her and laughing loudly.

" Get away from here!"

Kagome started running and evading the flying objects and slowed her pace until she was at least one block away from "home".

She cried loudly and whipped her tears once in a while but more were formed in her eyes. Her tears were washed away with the raindrops and mixed. She took hold of her left arm that ached. Before Tsubaki had scolded and smacked her she had hit her horribly with a broom and had injured her arm. She continued walking and then a car passed by on top of a puddle and splashed Kagome.

" Just what I needed..."

She turned skywards and remembered her family, the one that was gone. She whipped the new tears and whispered her father's name.

She continued walking until she could see the restaurant on the other side of the street. She accelerated her pace and when she was there she took the keys and opened the door. The place was lonely and dark, so she walked towards the closest switch and turned on the lights. She walked to one of the seats and cuddled in its corner, she put Inuyasha's jacket on top of her as a blanket and her backpack as a pillow. The she looked around and shivered with cold and fear. Since young she had been afraid of the dark and loneliness, now she was facing loneliness. She whipped one last tear before closing her eyes and drifting into the world of dreams with the hope of a better day about to come.

Kagome felt something near her head and slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that all was dark again and that the rain turned stronger. The lights were gone because of the storm's force. She reluctantly got up and headed towards the counter. There she rummaged in between some shelves until she found one pair of candles and put them on and returned to the seat she was using as a bed. She was now fighting against both darkness and loneliness, both things she dreaded the most. She sighed and rested her head again on the backpack but felt something under her head again and turned to the bag. She opened a pocket and took out the object disturbing her sleep, the cell phone. She took it in between her fingers and noticed it was on. She frowned confused and put it off. Right when she was about to put it back on the pocket it was on again. She was now fully awake staring at the object confused and scared. She then started checking the many options the system had. Suddenly the screen shined pink and Kagome let go of the phone, which bounced on the floor. She peered under the table and looked at the shining cellular nervously.

" What is with this thing?" she said taking it back in her hand. She felt as it started beeping and a blinding flash made Kagome cover her eyes. When the light faded she turned back at her cell phone which had distinct sparkles hovering above its screen. She looked up and saw a pink smoke floating above her. When the hue vanished a human's figure came into sight. It was a young boy, Inuyasha's age, he had dark blue eyes, short dark hair tied in a low ponytail, and was wearing a Buddhist monk's suit. Kagome blinked and stared at the boy in awe. The man turned to her and smiled, "Hi."

Kagome flinched and continued staring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Miroku and I'm the genie of your cell phone," said the young and smiling man. Kagome blinked and turned to the cell phone and back at Miroku.

"Genie, right?"

Miroku nodded.

"If you're a genie please get rid of this darkness."

Miroku nodded and snapped his fingers and in less than a second the lights returned. Kagome stared in awe and pondered about what was happening. Then she got up and started walking in circles as Miroku sat on the seat looking at her worried.

" This can't be happening! I mean, a genie? Those don't exist it's an invention and myth but then what is this thing?"

She turned back at him and sighed.

"Are you a ghost?"

" A ghost!" repeated Miroku frowning and getting up, " I told you, I'm your genie and I am here to grant you any kind wish you desire."

Kagome stiffened and wondered.

" A wish?"

" 3 wishes to be exact," said Miroku smiling and marking a three with his fingers, " And what is your name?"

He said this and he appeared a microphone. Kagome looked at the machine and back at Miroku and silently murmured "Kagome".

"Kagome eh? Nice name! Okay Kagome what is your wish?"

" Whoa whoa, wait a second," interrupted Kagome, " Let me get this straight, you are gonna make any wish true?"

" Um well..."

Kagome frowned as Miroku walked next to her and put a friendly arm around her shoulder.

" There are a few provisos..."

Kagome snickered, " Provisos? You mean, limitations? On wishes? What kind of genie are you? Like Aladdin's or what?"

Miroku glared at his new master, "I'm actually a friend of Aladdin's genie. He's really something, maybe you can meet him..."

Kagome slapped her forehead, " Now I know I'm still dreaming..."

Miroku grinned mischievously and his hand started snaking down Kagome's body until it stopped on her butt and he groped her. Kagome stiffened and turned with furry at Miroku who sweatdropped and retreated. Kagome walked towards Miroku who flinched as she lifted her hand. Smack! The blow's sound echoed all over the empty restaurant.

"Did that feel real enough?" whispered Miroku as he rubbed his cheek that had a red hand's mark.

" Yes, thank you for your help..." said Kagome sarcastically as she sat back on her seat, " So..."

Miroku turned at Kagome and sat next to her. Kagome looked at him suspiciously and the sighed heavily.

"About the provisos..."

Miroku stopped rubbing his cheek, " Yes I can't make some wished come true, they are forbidden..."

Kagome frowned again, "Like what?"

Miroku smiled, " First, I can't kill anybody so don't ask." He said this and suddenly his head rolled down and into his hand. Kagome flinched and screamed.

" Sorry," said Miroku as he put his head back on its place.

" It's okay, but never do that again," sighed Kagome, " So you can't kill anybody, right?"

Miroku nodded and Kagome shrugged, " I guess Kikyou will still keep her life (sigh), what's next?"

Miroku smiled again, " Second, I can't make anybody fall in love with another."

Kagome sighed heavily as she whispered Inuyasha's name, " And...?"

"And I can't bring people back from the death, believe me it's not a nice picture I don't like doing it!"

" Okay, okay, so anything besides that will become true right?"

Miroku nodded as Kagome looked pensive at the floor wondering about her first wish. She turned to Miroku and tilted her head, " What would you wish for?"

Miroku flinched as he blushed and turned to the floor. " Me? No one's ever asked me that before?"

"Why not?"

" It's not normal I mean what do you expect, people being able to have their wishes coming true never think about the others but themselves."

" Oh..."

" But I'd always imagined myself being free."

" Free? You don't like granting wishes?"

" I do but I mean, I need a rest once in a while..."

Kagome recovered her happy mood and smiled broadly at the genie, " Well, I'll do it."

"Huh?"

" I'll use my two wishes and I'll use my third wish to wish you free."

" Really?" asked Miroku looking hopeful.

Kagome nodded and wondered about her first wish.

" So? What will it be?"

Kagome looked back at Miroku and looked at his eyes concerned.

" Give me one day to think about it."

" As you wish," answered Miroku vanishing inside the cell phone one more time.

Kagome leaned her head back on her backpack and looked at the cell phone's screen. A small icon of Miroku's face appeared and she heard it say, " Good night Kagome." She smiled and held the cell tighter and slowly closed her eyes. " Good night, Miroku..." As she slowly drifted toward dreamland Miroku's magic made the lights turn off and made the candles shine brighter, almost like stars.

(A/N): Ne? You liked this? Tell me in a review! Please check out my new fic "Rosette's Birthday" (it's not of

Inuyasha but it sure is good!).


	10. Princeton University

Disclaimer: Here I am once again to make you happy. Since I so long in updating I have as a present for you: 2 new chappies! Wohoo!

Disclaimer: Oh man...!

**Chapter 9:**

**Princeton University**

Kagome opened her eyes as the first rays of sunlight hit her face. She felt weak and dirty and she moaned angrily. She felt as a hand touched her shoulder and shook her slightly. She stirred trying to stop the person and ignore it. She felt the movement one more time and sighed in defeat as she turned to face the person. She saw Momiji who had a curious face and slowly poked her with her finger. Kagome frowned and stared at her.

" What do you want?"

"Um Kagome, we're about to open the restaurant so..."

Kagome's eyes opened wide and she blushed as she got up.

" I'm sorry! I fell asleep and..."

Momiji frowned, "You are not sincere. Tsubaki did this, right?"

Kagome nodded weakly as she combed her messy hair with her fingers.

" I was late yesterday."

She suddenly felt a pain in her arm and turned to it. It was not healed yet. She sighed as she remembered Tsubaki hitting her. It had been a tough night and now she was wounded and couldn't return home unless Tsubaki saw her working.

"Why don't you go and change your clothes Kagome?" said Momiji sweetly as she put an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome nodded and took her backpack as she headed to the employees' room. She started taking her clothes off and suddenly she heard a ring tone. She turned and saw the cell phone beeping and its screen shining. From out of the machine came out some smoke and then came Miroku smiling.

" Good morning, master."

Kagome frowned and Miroku blushed as she saw Kagome almost naked.

" Oops, I'm sorry." He turned his face away as Kagome put the restaurant's uniform on and then combed her messy hair.

"Good morning Miroku."

Miroku turned when she was wearing her clothes and smiled. Kagome took her muddy clothes and folded them as she prepared to put them on her backpack when suddenly the shirt started glittering and sparkles hovered around it. When the light faded Kagome noticed it was clean. She turned to Miroku smiling, "Thanks." Miroku returned the grin.

"So, have you decided what your first wish will be?"

Kagome sighed heavily as she tied her hair in two low ponytails and looked at her reflection on amirror.

" Not yet..."

"Okay, you can just tell me."

Kagome nodded and lifted her backpack but she started moaning with pain and let it fall heavily on the floor. Miroku turned to her worried and approached her.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome made a fake smile and moaned again. "It's my arm, Tsubaki hurt me last night..."

"Your stepmother?"

Kagome nodded as she held her arm trying to ease the pain.

"No worries."

After Miroku said these he pointed at Kagome's arm and a ray of light was aimed from his finger and then to Kagome's arm. She saw as light covered the wound and when it vanished she was cured.

"Sugoi. I almost forgot you could also heal wounds."

Miroku chuckled and helped her up.

"Just call me, it's no problem."

Kagome smiled and headed out of the room as Miroku disappeared within the cell phone's screen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Botan ran past some clients and headed to where Kagome was taking the orders of an elderly couple. Botan arrived to where her friend was and told her that Tsubaki was coming. Kagome gasped as she noticed that, effectively, the witch's car was parked outside and she could see her and her daughters' figures heading toward the restaurant's entrance.

" I can't let her see me!"

Kagome headed toward the kitchen where Shippou was cooking an onion stew. The young boy turned to Kagome who looked worried and hid behind the counter.

" What happened now?"

Kagome turned to him and returned her sight to the entrance.

"She dumped me from home."

Shippou gasped as Kagome flinched and gulped when the door swung open and Tsubaki entered the establishment. The woman started walking towards the counter looking around for Kagome. Ruri and Hari followed after her.

"She won't allow me to come back home until I am done with this punishment."

Tsubaki headed to where Kagome was hiding and when she saw the girl she frowned and pulled her up.

"Hi," she said these with an evil and bothering tone.

Kagome murmured a "good morning" and then sighed heavily as Tsubaki pulled her out of the kitchen, of the restaurant, and finally into the parking lot.

Tsubaki looked at Kagome with vile eyes and a despising look.

"Girl, have you understand yet?"

Kagome slightly nodded as she stared at the floor, she didn't dare to look straight in the eye at Tsubaki. She just listened to Tsubaki's words and nodded silently.

" I want you home until the restaurant closes. Exactly at 12:00 P.M. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Tsubaki-sama..."

Kagome prepared to leave as she walked back to the restaurant but Tsubaki stopped her by grasping her by the arm tightly.

"And one more thing..."

Kagome turned to her reproachfully.

" Never again call me ´ Mother´, remember I am not your family and I don't care about you. You're only my maid and I inherited everything your father left in life and that includes you..."

Kagome felt as warm tears were formed in her eyes but tried to hide them.

Tsubaki's nails squeezed against Kagome's delicate skin and she closed her eyes with pain.

"What a fool..."

Kagome gasped with fury as Tsubaki smirked.

" Your father was a big fool..."

Kagome clenched her fist and pulled her arm away from Tsubaki's grasp as she turned with hatred to her stepmother.

"Stop talking that way about my father! You cursing bitch!"

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth as Tsubaki frowned and gritted her teeth.

" Shut up!"

She smacked Kagome who fell to the floor and while rubbing her cheek and looking at Tsubaki with fear who leaned and whispered something in Kagome's ear. The girl's eyes widened as Tsubaki's words were spelled and more tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"No..."

Tsubaki made her distance and entered the restaurant leaving Kagome sobbing silently on the floor. Kagome got up and started running. She didn't really know where she was going until she noticed she had run so far she was approaching the park. She slowed down and decided to go in there. She looked for the most lonesome part and sat on a bench while she cried. Suddenly Miroku appeared next to Kagome and noticed she was crying. Kagome hadn't seen Miroku since she was covering her eyes with her hands as clear tears trailed down her face and ended on the floor.

Miroku tilted his head and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. The girl instantly turned when she felt a gentle act and saw Miroku's worried face.

"Miroku..."

She tried whipping the tears off her face and sniffed.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome turned to the floor and sniffed, Miroku took out a handkerchief and gave it to his master. Kagome blew her nose and whipped her tears again.

"Please tell me, I can help you."

Kagome turned to him and slightly smiled but her face turned gloomy again as she started talking.

"Tsubaki told me something I never wanted to hear..."

"Tsubaki that damn wench... What did she tell you?"

Kagome took some air and turned back to Miroku, "She told me about my dad, the day he died..."

Tears were once again formed in her eyes and Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder more comfortably.

" She also said that she hated me and my father. That she never loved him and she believed he was a fool. She just wanted money enough for her and that she was..."

"What?"

"... she was happy the day he died, she'd always waited for that day to come in order to get everything for herself since my dad didn't leave a Will. She owns the house, the money, the restaurant, and for my disgrace... me..."

"She just used you and him?"

Kagome nodded as she turned to the floor and hugged herself and started crying again.

" She says that she can do anything with me and if she wants to she will leave me in the orphanage. It's not fair... dad... I miss you..."

Miroku then put his arms around Kagome and pulled her against his chest and tried calming her down. Kagome was stunned but just cried against his strong bosom. She wished Inuyasha was there to help her but at least Miroku was becoming a good friend and tried cheering her up.

" Crying is good for the soul Kagome, you can cry, it's okay..."

Kagome sobbed loudly and held tighter to Miroku who make her feel better and after some minutes they got separated. Kagome's eyes were red and swollen and dried tears were marked on her cheeks.

"Thanks."

Miroku put an arm around her shoulder again and smiled.

" Don't worry Kagome. You know as a master I'm becoming fond of you."

Kagome returned a slight grin, "Really?"

Miroku nodded sweetly and held her tighter, "Is there anything else I ca do for you? Maybe as a first wish I can punish Tsubaki. I can scare her at night, sew her lips together, just pick a feature."

"Miroku, those things can't be solved with magic. I have to solve this with my own strength and only my help. I must prove to myself I can beat Tsubaki and that I am stronger..."

Miroku nodded.

"Besides, I can't waste my first wish on that right?" said Kagome recovering her good mood.

Miroku chuckled and Kagome smiled and stared at the genie.

"Thank you Miroku. Thank you so much..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The half moon glittered on the dark night sky and the stars could hardly be seen because of the pollution. Stars were little dots shining in a big blue and hardly seen in between the clouds.

Miroku sighed and turned to Kagome who was biting her nails nervously.

"Are you ready Kagome?" whispered Miroku.

Kagome nodded slightly as she walked toward the house. She gulped and stretched her hand in order to take the door's knob. Kagome looked back at Miroku with fear reflected in her eyes. Miroku just nodded. Kagome nodded too and turned back to the door. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She closed her eyes with fear when Tsubaki stepped in front of her and pulled her inside the house. Miroku could hear as Tsubaki cursed her and Kagome's moaning. Tsubaki had hit her again. His face turned red with fury and he clenched his fists. He wanted to punish Tsubaki but Kagome didn't allow it.

Tsubaki took the poor girl tightly by the arm and pulled her upstairs. She opened the attic's door and thrusted her to the wooden floor. Kagome fell with a heavy thud as she turned to Tsubaki with dread.

"You won't leave your room! It's forbidden! You can't come out to eat nor make your chores so there's no excuse! You'll stay here tonight and tomorrow!"

After saying this she slammed the door shut and Kagome leaned her head against the floor and cursed Tsubaki under her breath. Suddenly she saw as the window opened and Miroku climbed inside the house with a worried expression.

"How'd it go?"

" Not bad I guess..." said Kagome as she sat against her bed hugging herself, "Not good either..."

The sad looking girl sighed as Miroku sat next to her and embraced her shoulders like he did earlier in the park.

"You know Kagome, that was very brave..."

Kagome turned to him in question, "Brave?"

Miroku nodded and smiled, " It was brave of you to face Tsubaki by yourself. I believe that is brave..."

Kagome smiled and turned to the ceiling and grinned widely.

" I just remembered something..."

Miroku leaned forward with anxiety, "What is it?"

Kagome turned back at him grinning, " Something my dad told me once, you reminded me of him..."

(A/N): Remember that when the words are in Italics and in between these signs means it's a flashback, okay?

_( 7-year-old Kagome sat in her bed with her father who held the fairy tale book she enjoyed reading so much. He was reading Cinderella to her and Kagome smiled as he read a sentence._

"_...And they lived happily ever after..." finished her dad closing the book._

_Kagome looked pensive for a second and tilted her head, "Dad, do fairy tales come true?"_

_Mr. Higurashi turned at her and smiled, " Well fairy tales don't really come true but if you wish to have a happy life then that desire will come true if you try and never give up."_

"_Really?" asked Kagome hopefully._

_Mr. Higurashi nodded while grinning as her daughter snuggled next to him._

"_And what is your wish dad?"_

_Mr. Higurashi thought about for a while and then answered, "Well I'd like you to grow beautiful and go to college."_

_Kagome pondered about her father's answer, "And to what college do princesses go?"_

"_Well..." Mr. Higurashi paused, " To where princes go."_

"_Where?" asked Kagome leaning forward with curiosity and anxiety to know._

" _They go to..." He paused again as he wondered about an answer, " They go tp Princeton University of course."_

_Kagome smiled, "Princeton..."_

_Mr. Higurashi put an arm around his daughter's waist and slightly embraced her._

"_But you must always remember Kagome, that you must always follow your dreams and never give up. Never allow anyone to get in the way, you must hold you head high and always walk forward not willing to stop. And even though fairy tales don't really come true someday they will come in handy, especially this book, do not forget Kagome..." )_

(A/N_): Is there going to be Sango and Miroku pairing?_

I had this question asked several times before and here's my answer: Yes, there is going to be S/M pairing but this time it's special and there will also be some kind of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku love triangle. To clear your doubts , Miroku does **not **love Kagome in this fic, neither does Kagome they are just very close friends okay?

Well I guess that's up for now, see you later!

(New update in 2 or 1 days)


	11. The Secret Admirer

(A/N): Minna-san genki desna! (Everybody how are you?) I've missed you guys a lot! Okay here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh!

**Chapter 10:**

**The Secret Admirer**

Kagome turned Miroku with a sweet smile and Miroku returned the grin.

"Princeton?"

Kagome nodded and Miroku chuckled.

"I wish I could go there and leave this horrible place so I can start my own life. That would be great and it would fulfill my dad's desire."

Miroku snapped his fingers and Kagome turned to him curiously.

"I can make that wish come true!"

Kagome giggled and Miroku wondered what was so funny.

"No Miroku, I must do that by myself too."

Miroku turned sadly to the floor and whined like a puppy which make Kagome giggle again.

"So what will it be?"

Kagome turned to Miroku with a frown, "What will be what?"

"You know, your first wish."

I forgot about that!" said Kagome slapping her forehead.

Miroku whined again as Kagome got up and headed to her desk.

"Don't worry I'll think about it while I chat with Sango. If I'm staying two days locked in my room at least I have enough time ti use my computer."

She glanced at her wristwatch as she took a seat and turned the computer on, "I hope she's awake..."

Miroku sat next to her and saw as she logged into the Internet and looked for Sango's server. Kagome sighed sadly when she noticed Sango wasn't on line.

"I guess she's busy..."

Suddenly a small window opened in front of her that read: Princeton Online, Chat Room! Kagome's eyes widened as she clicked on the icon and waited for the site to download.

Miroku was confused as he saw his master waiting anxiously for it to finish downloading.

"Um Master, what is that exactly?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot you weren't used to Internet."

Miroku nodded, "Did the program know about you liking Princeton?"

Kagome giggled, "No silly, I programmed it. Every time there's news about Princeton University I am informed."

"Oh." Miroku didn't really understand this.

Kagome squealed happily as the screen showed the page, where there was a link that read Chat Now-Free: No credit card required. Full site access with photos, video, webcam and chat. People are on live right now. Meet someone new in just minutes.

Kagome clicked and waited for the next page to load. When it was finished she saw the options: "sign in", "webdate mobile", "success stories", "press", "events", "take a tour", and "help." Kagome then clicked on "sign in" and then came two options and for her to write her username and password. She wrote "Miko-chan" as her username and "Charmin" as her password. A new page was downloaded and a small message appeared in front of her that read:

"Welcome to Princeton University Chat Room.

Meet someone special in the New Year. Choose from millions of profiles and meet local singles. Create a profile, post photos and chat. Secure, safe and easy.

Kagome smiled and started checking each profile and none seemed interesting until she found one of a guy named Dog-boy. The username was funny so she decided to give that one a opportunity. A new page was opened and she checked it "Dog-boy" was online, he was.

(A/N): When Kagome is speaking this time it's gonna say Miko-chan 'cause that's her username.

MIKO-CHAN:

"Hi."

DOG-BOY:

"Hey!"

MIKO-CHAN:

"So.. What do you want to talk about?"

DOG-BOY:

"Nothing special. I am kind of bored y'know..."

MIKO-CHAN:

"Me too, I have nothing important to say either..."

DOG-BOY:

"Um, why do you want to go to Princeton?"

MIKO-CHAN:

"It's a long story, but just because I want to. My dad once told me that was were princes and princesses go to become kings or queens. Now that I know that's not true I do it because I just like it..."

DOG-BOY:

"Really? That's cute..."

MIKO-CHAN:

"What about you?"

DOG-BOY:

"I want to become a novelist."

MIKO-CHAN:

"You do? I'm not really sure what I want to study yet but yours is a nice career."

DOG-BOY:

"Well I have to confess something..."

MIKO-CHAN:

"What is it?"

DOG-BOY:

"My father doesn't like this of me becoming a novelist. He wants me to become an American Football player since he failed in convincing my brother with it. The problem is that I hate it."

MIKO-CHAN:

Oh man that's so sad. But you're not the only one with familiar problems. My stepmother is a cursing bitch who hates me. I can't wait to leave this place."

DOG-BOY:

"Yeah, I mean, haven't you ever felt as if you were alone in this world..."

MIKO-CHAN:

"And no one understands you? Yes, I feel it almost every time."

DOG-BOY:

"Well at least we have something in common."

MIKO-CHAN:

"I agree, so that makes it two."

DOG-BOY:

"You're funny. To what school you go?"

MIKO-CHAN:

" Don't start calling me names but I attend Shikon High."

DOG-BOY:

"You do? Wow, what a coincidence! Me too!

MIKO-CHAN:

"Yes! Wow that is awesome! Um just for curiosity, could who you are?"

DOG-BOY:

"I don't think so, you want to ruin the surprise?"

MIKO-CHAN:

"No I guess not. Do you think we can meet someday?"

DOG-BOY:

"Remember there's a Halloween Party this Friday. I have an idea, we can meet in the middle of the dance floor at 11:00 and who knows, we can start a good friendship."

MIKO-CHAN:

"We already have started."

After chatting one hour with "Dog-boy" they said farewell and Kagome jumped on her bed and sighed. Miroku came out of the cell phone and looked down at her.

"How'd it go?"

"I met someone fabulous..."

Kagome looked at Miroku smiling.

"He told me something quite poetic..."

"What?" asked Miroku closing his eyes.

"Even we're far apart, we'll never forget each other. Keep on with your wishes and never give up."

"Novelist, right?"

Kagome nodded as she jumped next to Miroku, "He believes Kikyou is a bitch."

" I wonder why?" said Miroku sarcastically. He hadn't really met Kikyou yet but what Kagome had told him about her sounded awful.

"You know, that sentence inspires me."

Miroku blinked and stared at Kagome in question.

"What is it?"

Kagome rubbed her hands together as she smiled evilly.

"You know, you can't make someone fall in love with someone, right?"

"No, nor I can Kill, or revive people," said Miroku.

" Well but you can help to make someone fall in love, can't you?"

Miroku tilted his head and blinked once again, "What do you have in mind?"

Kagome grinned.

" Miroku, I have decided my first wish..."

Miroku smiled as he stood up rubbing his hands.

" I got your point Kagome, the magic words please..."

"Genie I wish you help me conquer Inuyasha!"

"All right!" said Miroku hovering above her with sparkles glittering around his fingers.

"Let's make some magic!"


	12. Morning Mishaps

(A/N): I'm back with a new chapter yeah!

Disclaimer: ...no

**Chapter 11:**

**Morning Mishaps**

The sun rays beamed on Kagome's face as she slowly opened her eyes and Miroku's smiling face greeted her. She slowly got up as she remembered what had happened recently. She remembered Tsubaki's punishment and that she had made her first wish.

"Good morning Kagome-sama," said Miroku.

"Morning," said Kagome while yawning, "What hour is it?"

" 9:00 A.M." said Miroku.

"And what day is it?" said Kagome sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"Monday."

Kagome's eyes opened widely, "Monday!"

Since she passed all day inside her room she didn't really notice Sunday passing. Kagome ran to the shelf and took from out of the drawers some clothes. She wasn't ready when suddenly she heard Tsubaki's words calling for her to come and make breakfast.

"Coming Tsubaki-sama!" shouted Kagome as she took her pajamas off. She glanced at the mirror and stood speechless gazing at her reflection. She saw two pointy and black cat-ears surging on from her dark brown hair and a midnight tail waving behind her. She suddenly remembered that she had wished for help to conquer Inuyasha and after Miroku's charm nothing had happened, it seemed as if the spell had started working today!

"Oh my God..."

She opened her mouth and saw two sharp though short fangs and stared at her hand, she saw sharp though not so long claws. She had turned into a Neko Hanyou!

(A/N): "Neko Hanyou" means half-cat-demon as Inuyasha who is a "Inu Hanyou" or half-dog-demon. You know when Inuyasha turned human his golden eyes turn brown or in fanfictions described as violet, well in this case with Kagome her eyes don't change, they are maple as they used to be when she was human, okay? Her fangs are short so they don't come out of her mouth like sometimes Inuyasha's do, and her claws as short but are very sharp like a real cat's are, okay?

She stared at her long raven tail and stood there in shock watching as it waved proudly behind her.

" I can't go to school like this..."

Miroku suddenly jumped next to her grinning.

"What do you think?"

Kagome looked back at him.

"I like it but I don't think this will help me at all..."

"Don't be silly. Both are hanyou now so you can understand that."

" So I must be like him to understand him?" asked Kagome confused.

" No, you just must be yourself but that will help him notice you more easily."

"Right, as if a dog felt attracted to a cat," said Kagome sarcastically.

" He can feel bored with the same old puppy female."

"Okay, I got your point."

Kagome heard Tsubaki screaming for her to come and make breakfast again and she started putting her clothes on. She put a pink sweatshirt on and a red squirt, long white socks, red tennis, and a yellow scarf around her neck. She was about to get out of her room when she stopped and ran back to her drawers.

"I can't let Tsubaki see this..."

She took out a red hood and put it on top of her tweaking ears and hid her tail inside her squirt. She took her brush and combed her long silky hair and then took her backpack and finally the cell phone.

She turned to Miroku who was sitting on Kagome's bed.

"You wanna come?"

Miroku nodded as he started walking next to her, "Finally I will know your school and meet your odd wold."

Kagome stopped and turned sadly at him, " I'm sorry but you can't come out of the phone the whole time I'm there."

Miroku turned to her sadly, "Why not?"

" I can't let anyone see you."

Miroku turned as small as a thumb and sat on Kagome's palm, "Please, I'm gonna be a nice boy."

Miroku did puppy eyes at Kagome but she refused.

"Okay, I'll stay inside."

Kagome stared as Miroku disappeared within the white cell phone with the strawberry ornament and Kagome clung the machine against her waist.

"I'm sorry Miroku, I'll show you around later okay?"

There was no response as she ran downstairs and toward the bathroom's door.

"Here we go again..." whispered Kagome angrily as she pounded on the door for Ruri to open it.

"Ruri! Hurry up!"

Ruri's voice repeated from the other side of the door, " Didn't you forget something?"

Kagome rolled her eyes with disgust as she did every morning, " Please?"

Kagome could her stepsister Ruri singing high pitched as she always did as she waited for a reply.

" I'm not satisfied," answered the girl inside the washroom with a mischievous tone.

Kagome was about to start with her "Please wonderful Goddess Ruri" sentence when suddenly a thumb-sized Miroku peeked from outside of the cell phone and smirked evilly.

Kagome noticed his evil smile and shook her head as if telling him not to dare do what he was scheming. But it was too late now; Miroku aimed a charm at the bathroom and dim pink sparkles hovered around the door. Kagome heard Ruri screaming with fear and listen to her falling and bumping against something. She closed her eyes as she heard more bumping. She looked down at Miroku who was chuckling.

(A/N): Now we're gonna see what happened to Ruri (smiles evilly).

Ruri put the stereo louder as she listened to Simple Plan's "Shut up!" and sang it loudly. She took a brush and started combing her short blue hair and then tied it in two topknots as she always did and let two short locks passing in between her ears. She then took her toothbrush and put the toothpaste on it as she washed her teeth and hummed the song. Suddenly diminutive pink sparkles hovered around the toothbrush. Ruri continued washing her teeth when suddenly the brush somehow started brushing her teeth by itself. It brushed her mouth swiftly and with toothpaste started covering her mouth and her lips were also covered with toothpaste bubbles. She felt as the brush "jumped" out of her grasp so she turned and saw the whisk hovering in front of her, as if it was haunted and small sparkles shined around it. The toothpaste tube, also with sparkles, started hovering too and it smeared its containment on the brush and both slowly approached the girl. She started retreating with fear when suddenly a bucket (with sparkles) rolled from behind the toilet and got in Ruri's way. The girl tripped over it and fell with a heavy thud sitting on the toilet and before she landed on it the hatch opened and she fell on the water and splashed her jeans. It seemed as if she had made pee.

(A/N): When things are charmed with Miroku's powers there are always pink or blue or whatever colored sparkles hover around it.

She tried to get up but she was stuck. The toilet paper came to life too as it coiled itself around the girl's body like a snake. Now she looked like a mummy as she continued trying to pull herself out of the toilet. Now it was the toilet pump's turn to come to life as it hovered on top of Ruri and then started pumping her from the head. Ruri was finally unstuck and she then tried to walk out of the room but tripped over the toilet paper that hung from her waist. She fell on the bathtub and tried to take the toilet paper from her face and then pull the toilet pump from her head. She uncovered her face and stared in shock at the shaver, shaving cream, shampoo, cream, toothpaste tube, toothbrush, bucket with water, perfume, and some scissors hovering in front of her. She slightly shook her head in disbelief as the items hovered her way.

_Back with Kagome and Miroku..._

Kagome heard Ruri screaming when suddenly the door swung open and her stepsister ran out wrapped in toilet paper like a mummy, with her butt wet, the toilet pump stuck on her head, with toothpaste on her mouth and some items chased her down the corridor. The scared girl ran toward her room and closed the door shut and screamed when the scissors were stabbed against the entry.

Kagome turned to Miroku frowning and he smiled sweetly though nervously, he then shrugged, and vanished within the cell phone.

Kagome rolled her eyes with annulment and then she smiled sweetly. She turned to Ruri's door and at the hovering artifacts around it, then she heard her stepsister's shrieking and giggled as she entered the bathroom.

She turned back at Ruri's door and shouted sarcastically, "Thank you Ruri, you're such a nice sister..."

(A/N): And there! Hope you liked this chapter and the first wish.


	13. Going to School

(A/N): Hi everybody, I know the past chapter was short but here you go!

Disclaimer: Um... let's say... no.

**Chapter 12:**

**Going to School**

Kagome ran down the stairs and arrived to the kitchen and took 4 eggs out of the refrigerator and took from a drawer a pan. She was about to start cooking when suddenly Kagome felt as a hand took hold of her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. She half turned and saw Tsubaki.

"Good morning," she said evilly with a smirk.

"Morning Tsubaki-sama..." whispered Kagome as Tsubaki let go of her shoulder and started walking away.

Kagome turned to her reluctantly and saw Tsubaki was giving her back at her and then turned to her as she started talking.

"Did you have a nice Sunday?" she said sarcastically while grinning.

Kagome sighed heavily as she slightly nodded, "Yes Tsubaki-sama..."

"Perfect..." she said these as she turned her back at Kagome one more time then turned at her with an apple, "Are you hungry?"

Kagome snarled silently, she knew Tsubaki said these because in her punishment she wasn't allowed to leave her room, not even in order to eat. Thank God Miroku appeared food every time she was hungry and both ate together happily but she couldn't tell Tsubaki that.

"No, Tsubaki-sama..."

"Really? You look pale..." when she finished this sentence she threw the apple to the floor and it rolled toward Kagome's feet. She took it in her hands and stared at Tsubaki hatefully who had turned her back at her again and half turned back while smirking, then she turned her back completely to her.

Miroku peeked again from the cell phone while cursing Tsubaki. Kagome turned to him and shook her head.

Miroku looked at her in surprise as he whispered, "But Kagome-sama...!"

"Don't you dare Miroku..."

Miroku turned back at Tsubaki snarling and was about to aim a charm at her when Kagome covered him with his hand but the spell escaped her fingers and hit Tsubaki who didn't really notice. Kagome gasped while Miroku chuckled silently as a fox's tail surged from Tsubaki's behind and the woman turned when she heard Miroku's silent laughs.

"What's so funny maid?"

Kagome clenched her fist and sighed, "Nothing Tsubaki-sama..."

But Kagome couldn't stop watching at her stepmother as fur covered her face and her mouth turned into a long snout, and whiskers appeared too. Then two long ears surged from her gray hair. Kagome covered her mouth in order to avoid laughing as she turned back to the stove.

"My daughters and I have already had breakfast since you are too lazy to get up and cook for me. You can leave now."

Kagome snarled loudly as she put the eggs back inside the refrigerator. She passed next to Tsubaki preparing to leave when suddenly the vile woman took her by the arm and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You look... different..."

Kagome gulped. Was she going to discover she had turned into a "neko-hanyou"?

"What are you hiding?"

Kagome stared at Tsubaki with fear as she looked at her carefully. Suddenly Tsubaki saw her reflection in Kagome's eyes and noticed the large snout and that she had become a fox. She screamed with fear as she touched her face and felt the fur and then the wavy fox tail behind her.

Kagome took that as an opportunity as she took her backpack, a reddish jacket made of leather like material, slightly dark yellow mittens, and rushed out of the house.

She ran down the sidewalk and once in a while turned to the house that was almost out of sight because of the distance but she could still listen to Tsubaki's screams. She turned to Miroku who was laughing loudly while sitting on her shoulders still thumb-sized.

"That was great! Did you see her face?"

Kagome frowned, "Miroku, I've told you! Please never do that again, you're gonna get me into trouble!"

"I couldn't help it! I wanted her to stop bothering you."

Kagome grinned and sighed as she turned skywards, "Thank you but please don't use your magic against her again..."

"I'll try..." said Miroku cleaning his tears of joy.

"Um, could you please turn her back to normal? I don't want her making fuss about it all day..."

"As you wish, Kagome-sama."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back with Tsubaki..._

Ruri and Hari hurried down the stairs as they heard their mother's screaming and asked her what was wrong. Tsubaki was on the floor covering her face while trembling.

"What is it mom?" asked Hari.

"My face... my beautiful face..." whispered Tsubaki still covering her face.

"What's with your face?" asked Ruri trying to look at her mother's face.

" A fox, I've turned into a fox..."

"A fox?" repeated both girls in unison.

"Look at me... I'm horrible..."

(A/N): Of course we all know that (giggles).

Both sisters leaned forwards as Tsubaki removed her hands from her face and they saw it had returned to normal.

"Um mom..." said Hari clearing her throat, "You've got nothing."

The girl pointed to a mirror and Tsubaki turned to it and noticed her face was human once again.

"Maybe it was your imagination..." supposed Ruri.

"My beautiful face..." whispered Tsubaki as she touched her cheeks, forehead, and every part of her face and checked if the tail was gone, it was.

"We're going mom, we may miss the school bus," said Hari leaving the house with her sister at her heels.

Tsubaki didn't pay attention as she stared at her normal face in the mirror.

"It's a miracle..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back with Kagome and Miroku..._

"It's a miracle Tsubaki didn't discover my ears or tail," sighed Kagome as she munched the apple Tsubaki had given her earlier and Miroku sat on her shoulder smiling.

She shivered with cold when the winter breeze blew and turned skywards. The sky was gray though it seemed this time it wasn't going to rain like last Friday. The avenue's trees were losing their leaves, which were orange, red, or yellow, and even with a tiny breeze they would fly away and land sweetly on the sidewalk. Miroku climbed Kagome's head and removed some leaves that were tangled on some of her locks and sat there playing with her ears hidden inside the hood. Kagome giggled as Miroku played with them.

She turned and saw the school bus parked on the sidewalk and accelerated her pace, this time Ruri and Hari wouldn't stop her from boarding it.

Sadly both girls arrived and pulled her arm and she fell to the floor. Miroku hid inside Kagome's hood. Ruri and Hari laughed at Kagome as they walked toward the bus. Kagome slowly got up as she cleaned her clothes and sighed sadly.

_´Oh no! Miroku!´ _she thought as she took her hood off and peeked inside and saw Miroku there with the typical Japanese style spiral eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Miroku opened his eyes and coughed slightly, "Yeah, all's fine. What happened?"

"Just them..." said Kagome glancing at Ruri and Hari who were almost at the bus.

"Oh, I see," said Miroku evilly.

Kagome heard Miroku's vile tone of voice and gasped as she turned from her stepsisters and back at him.

"Miroku don't!"

Too late, Miroku aimed a spell at both girls. Hari was walking in front and slightly behind was Ruri walking when suddenly a banana peel appeared in front of Ruri who stepped on it and slipped. She crashed against her sister who was aimed toward the bus's doors and before the driver opened them she crashed against them and before she hit the floor Miroku created a puddle and Hari fell on it splashing her sister and her.

Hari slowly stood up as she dried her long hair and Ruri petted her back. She had landed very hard when she slipped with the banana peel.

Kagome chuckled loudly as her stepsisters got up. She noticed she wasn't wearing the hood and swiftly put it back to cover her ears.

Ruri and Hari glanced at Kagome hatefully as they boarded the bus and then it drove away.

Kagome sighed heavily and put her hands inside her jacket's pocket and felt as something moved inside her hood. She glanced at it and Miroku surged from it looking dizzy.

"What was that all about? Just throwing the hood together with me!"

" Gomen but I couldn't help it or else they would see my ears."

Kagome glanced at the bus that slowly disappeared from sight. Miroku noticed and turned to the bus too.

"You lost it?"

"Again. I always miss it because of Ruri and Hari... Guess I'll have to walk."

Miroku turned to her in question and frowned.

"Walk? That's not necessary..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back with Ruri and Hari in the bus..._

The bus was cold and noisy. There were lots of students chatting, some already eating their lunch, others doing homework, bouncing basketballs, and some were even throwing paper planes. That was what always happened in the mornings and evenings inside the school bus, the same sequence. While the driver listened to boring and old love songs the students made racket.

Ruri and Hari always sat on the third row of seats and after their typical struggle of who would sit next to the window they would be silent and not talking to one another until they arrived to school. Well maybe they would start fighting about something else and start pulling each other's hair and finally after humping they would turn their face away from the other and avoid talking. Ruri would stick her tongue put at Hari but she always saw her reflection on her makeup case's mirror or a window. Ruri would usually get entertained by reading the graffiti on the seats, the window, or on the wall of the vehicle. Some were rude and cursed a teacher, especially Myouga. But the most common ones were the romantic inscriptions about a girl and her boyfriend or secret lover and the names circled by a heart. The majority said "whatever girl + Inuyasha" and when Kikyou boarded the bus and saw these signs she would erase the girl's name and put hers instead. Usually Ruri sat against the window while Hari talked about makeup and good looking like Kikyou to herself or to her sister since she admired her beauty and popularity.

Hari looked out of the window as Hari looked at her reflection in her makeup case's mirror and fixed her humid hair, added lipstick, and touched her injured forehead from when she crashed against the door. She closed the case as she turned to her sister grumping.

"I guess it will stay forever. My face is ruined..." sighed Hari as she touched her swollen forehead again.

"You're like Mom..."whispered Ruri.

" It looks horrible doesn't it? Tell me the truth. It won't attract any boy not even Inuyasha!" pouted Hari touching her face again.

"It's just a bump," said Ruri still looking at the window.

Hari frowned as she saw her sister, " Well I wouldn't have this bump if a certain **someone **hadn't pushed me."

Ruri turned at her defiantly, "Are you suggesting that **I** am guilty?"

Her sister nodded and smirked

" I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault!" shouted Ruri crossing her arms.

" No of course you didn't," said Hari sarcastically, "Then what is this!" she said pointing at the bump.

"I've told you that banana peel appeared from out of nowhere!"

Hari chuckled loudly, "Yeah right. As if it was magic?" Hari laughed loudly while her sister affirmed what she saw.

"Something strange is going! I swear! This morning some items attacked me while I was in the bathroom!"

After Ruri said This Hari exploded in laughter, "Yeah? As it were haunted?" said the girl smirking with a bothersome look and a teasing tone.

"I'm telling you it's true! Even Mom believed she had transformed!"

"Nah! Mom's always making fuss about her looks. Maybe she drank a little too much of whine or something."

"It can't be! A toothbrush attacked me!" insisted Ruri.

" You watched enough horror movies," replied Hari.

"Besides," Hari opened her makeup case again as she glanced at her face and touched her bump again, "that is no excuse. Inuyasha won't accept going out with me to the Halloween ball with these."

"Save you weeping, he's already going with Kikyou..." finished Ruri as she turned back to the window.

"Now that I think about it, every time something strange happens Kagome is there..." whispered Ruri and her sister's attention was given to her.

"Kagome? That wench?" asked Hari looking a little interested.

Ruri nodded and Hari frowned as she thought about it and once again glanced at the mirror as she smirked, "As if she was some kind of witch, right?"

Ruri nodded slightly as continued staring out the window as Hari chuckled, "You're nuts."

"I am not, you'll see!" said Ruri glancing slightly at her sister.

"Then prove it," added Hari as Ruri turned back at the window.

Suddenly Ruri saw as a huge object soared next to the bus at an incredible speed and leaving at trail of pink sparkled behind it. Ruri opened her eyes as she noticed something familiar on it, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, and it was Kagome! Ruri gasped and pulled her sister who got stained with lipstick because of Ruri's sudden action.

"What are you doing you fool!" asked Hari pulling her arm away from her sister's grasp.

"I saw her! I saw Kagome out there!" she pointed at the window.

Hari peeked but saw no one then she turned Ruri with a weird look, " I don't see anything. Mudt have been a bird..."

"It was no bird nor car! It was Kagome, she was there! And she was flying!" Ruri made flailed her arms up and down as if she was trying to fly like a bird does. Hari frowned as she returned her attention to her mirror.

"Ruri you better get some serious rest..."

"I swear I saw her and I can prove it!"

Hari took a book from out of her backpack anf started reading and with her finger marked for Ruri to shut up.

"Sleep, you still have time..."

"But sister...!"

"Shhh! Now!"

Ruri humphed as she crossed her eyes and pouted slightly as she turned back to the window and looked for any sign of Kagome but she was gone. She rested her head on the glass and sighed heavily.

_´I know what I saw and I won't rest until I prove I was right...!´ _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back with Miroku and Kagome..._

Kagome was elevated until she could see the bus turning small as an ant. She giggled and whirled around the clouds and inhaled the fresh there that hovered above. She turned to Miroku and smiled.

"Miroku this is awesome!"

The thumb-sized Miroku sitting on her shoulder grinned as he took hold of his master tightly trying not to fall.

"There's nothing better than this!" She turned to downward and grinned wider.

"And Ruri and Hari are way behind us!"

Kagome stretched her arms as if she were a proud bird in flight and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation.

" Oh Miroku what a wonderful experience..."

"Enjoy it as much as you can 'cause we're about to arrive to Shikon High." Said Miroku as he caught a glimpse of the building.

"So fast? But I want to stay like this forever! Nothing will happen if I get thee one minute or two late, won't I?"

Miroku chuckled as Kagome flew higher in the sky and the grey clouds turned pink because of the height and she whirled and played among the clouds and every time a bird passed by she would wave at it and giggle.

" I'd never like this to end it's almost like a dream..."

She turned and sighed as she started to descend and headed toward Shikon High.

"Though I must wake up at any moment..."

(A/N): And there! That's all for today folks! Enjoy! R&R onegai!


	14. First Wish

(A/N): Not much to say except I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Just to let you know I haven't given up in this story k?

Disclaimer: Oh come on!

**Chapter 13:**

**First Wish**

Kagome slowly descended and instead of clouds the sight turned into Shikon High's building and students rushing inside. Kagome thought she couldn't land where everyone could see her, it would be kinda weird. She wanted to arrive on the roof or even behind a tree.

"What do you think Miroku? On the roof or a tree?"

Miroku wasn't really paying attention as he pondered about something and murmured something.

"Miroku?" said Kagome tilting her head.

Miroku turned to the sky still looking pensive, "I wonder if this way I will meet lots of girls..."

Kagome frowned, "What are you thinking about...?"

Kagome turned from Miroku and back to the building and since she wasn't really paying attention she lost her direction and landed roughly on a tree's leaves. She then slipped and fell off it and waited for the bumpy landing on the schoolyard's floor, though she just felt a soft landing and opened her eyes. She gasped and blushed. She had landed on Inuyasha's arms! The boy was just as stunned as her and Kagome noticed a slight shade of red appearing on his face.

"Um I'm sorry..." whispered Kagome as Inuyasha put her down gently.

"It's okay..." said Inuyasha leaning on the floor and taking a book.

Apparently he was reading beneath the tree and resting under its shadow and all of a sudden Kagome fell from the tree, hit his book and made him let go of it, and she landed in his arms instead.

Kagome started taking the leaves off her dark brown locks and cleaned her robes.

Inuyasha cleaned his book and put it back inside his backpack as he turned and smiled sweetly at Kagome.

"What were you doing up there anyways? Spying on someone?"

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome grinned but swore she was turning red at the comment. As she always did when she was nervous she took hold of her hair and started combing it with her fingers.

"No let's say I just fell..."

"From the sky?" continued Inuyasha grinning, "What are you? An angel or what?"

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smiled widely showing his demon fangs. Suddenly he stopped as he continued looking at Kagome.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_10 minutes before..._

Sango and Ayame walked calmly down the sidewalk and entered the school grounds chatting happily and looking for any sign of Rin who was always there when they arrived glancing at her watch. She was one of the most punctual students and when Ayame and Sango arrived she always seemed desperate because of arriving later than her and as if it took 4 hours for them to arrive.

Miraculously, Rin wasn't there yet, maybe she had overslept or was a lost of traffic at house.

Sango looked around and checking at all the students. He could see Houjo Akitoki chatting happily with Kouga. Kagome sighed and blushed when she saw Kouga. She had always tried to conquer him but he was not interested in her.

"When will you tell him?" asked Sango frowning and staring at Kouga.

"I can't, he will drop me..." sighed Ayame as she turned her face away.

"Umm, but there are many other nice boys."

"Name one..." said Ayame still looking at Kouga.

"What do you say about..." she paused thinking about a boy, "...Bankotsu?"

Ayame sighed, "He's already got a boyfriend, that guy Jakotsu..."

"The gay one?" asked Sango.

Ayame nodded as Sango looked for more guys.

"What do you think about..." she looked around, "...Sesshoumaru, he's really something."

Ayame frowned, "Yeah he is a real bishonen but he's not for me, Rin's got him first."

(A/N): "Bishonen" means handsome youth, okay?

Sango sighed as she continued looking around. She caught a glimpse of Naraku and his group of bullies. That guy was a real pester just like his cousin, Kikyou. Rumors said he had already have "intimate closeness" with many innocent high school girls, he was already smoking and sometimes did in class, he had countless tattoos all over his body, he had once burned part of the school's property and have had the major record of detention issues since primary. He hadn't been expelled, yet, because of the principal being his uncle but he was always closely vigiled. He had long silky dark hair and reddish eyes he used to over with purple or black rimel, he was wearing some old looking jeans with holes in the knees. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull printed on it and read letters that read: "I will kill you." He also had a waist coat the resembled his jeans since they were just as old, dirty, and broken. Since it had no sleeves his muscular arms were shown just like the tattoo of a dragon. His clothes had some stains of spray and droplets from paint, maybe he was stained while he was writing graffiti on the alleys. He took a cigarette from his pocket and put it on. He and his gang of bullies that included Hakudoushi, Moryoumaru, Kaigeromaru, his brother Yuromaru, and another guy, maybe the youngest of them all, named Akago, and Hakudoushi's brother, were picking on another innocent student.

(A/N): You know what I mean with "intimate closeness", right? Okay just don't imagine it!

Naraku tried to steal the pupil's lunch and then he smirked at the poor guy and puffed a huge cloud of smoke from his cigarette into the guy's face.

Before he would start hitting the poor fellow Professor Myouga stopped him and leaded Naraku and his gang to the director's office.

Ayame stuck her tongue out with disapproval, "Are you nuts! He's not even attractive!"

Sango looked around with a pensive expression and noticed Inuyasha reading under a tree.

"What about him?" asked Sango pointing.

Ayame shrugged, "Maybe. But..."

Sango winced, "But, what?"

"That's Kagome's man."

Sango smiled as she turned at Inuyasha again, "Speaking of Kagome..."

Ayame frowned and turned and smiled widely as she saw Kagome falling from the tree and being caught by Inuyasha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back with Inuyasha and Kagome..._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome carefully.

"You look different..." he murmured.

Kagome gulped as she played with her hair and blushed, "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded as he sniffed the air, "And I don't know how to explain this but your scent changed a tiny bit, there's something new on it... It smells... cat like..."

Kagome turned redder, "Cat? Maybe it was when I was carrying my cat..."

"You have a cat?" asked Inuyasha intrigued.

Kagome didn't really have one, not anymore. She remembered one she had when she was little, when she still had a family its name was...

"Buyo!" said Kagome, "Its name is Buyo."

"Buyo huh? That's a funny name."

Kagome smiled widely when suddenly she heard the school bell ringing and turned when she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist and shoulder. She saw Sango and Ayame holding her with proud smiles on their faces.

"Morning Kagome, it seems you arrived early today..." said Sango glancing at Inuyasha. She liked the couple they formed though she still thought about Yura's words and vigiled Inuyasha when he was with her friend.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" asked Ayame as she pulled her friend toward the building's entrance.

"Um, sure..." whispered Kagome not taking her eyes off Inuyasha.

She slightly waved goodbye as she was pulled by her friends away from him. Inuyasha waved back and turned back to his book. He took out a black pen and bit its tip, he turned at Kagome and back to a blank page. He smiled warmly and started writing on it swiftly.

"And like an angel flies she falls among my self whispering love songs around my heart."

After he wrote his he closed the book and headed to the school's entrance with the crowd of students.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back with Kagome, Ayame, and Sango..._

Kagome was pulled by her friends inside the bathroom. Sango stayed with Kagome while Ayame checked if there was anybody there, luckily they were alone.

"What is this all about girls?" asked Kagome frowning and fixing her hair.

Sango and Ayame looked at each other and turned back at Kagome with wide grins.

"Oh Kagome, how'd you do that?" asked Sango.

Kagome frowned, "Do what?"

Ayame pouted a little desperate, "Come one, that of falling on him. It was brilliant."

Kagome slapped her forehead, "No girls, it was an accident I didn't mean it..."

Sango and Ayame frowned and smirked evilly.

"Right."

Kagome turned angrily while fixing her locks nervously and feeling the blush on her cheeks.

"Kagome, when will you tell him your feelings?"

Kagome remembered her first wish, that of conquering Inuyasha. Now she was hesitant to do it. Inuyasha had easily noticed that she had cat odor all over her body then what would he say if he knew of her turning into a neko-hanyou? She would feel heart broken if he turned her down.

"Maybe never..."

Miroku heard these words and peeked out of the cell phone frowning.

"It's just that I believe he won't like me. Even as myself..."

Miroku turned sadly at Kagome.

Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulder, "Don't worry Kagome-chan, he will like you. If not, you are too much for him."

Ayame nodded.

Kagome turned at the mirror and touched the crystal and the area where her reflection was. She looked down at Miroku who nodded slightly and disappeared within the phone again. Kagome gave a deep breath and turned.

" Girls there's something I must show you..."

(A/N): Chan chan chan! Hope you liked this. The next chappie will be posted soon. I hope...


	15. NekoHanyou

(A/N): H there1 I want to thank all my reviewers from enjoying the previous chapter. I was checking out the new reviews I thought, why don't I post a new chappie for them to enjoy of? I am grateful with all of you and here's your gift!

Disclaimer: (grumble) Not.

**Chapter 14:**

**Neko-Hanyou**

_Last time:_

_Kagome turned at the mirror and touched the crystal and the area where her reflection was. She looked down at Miroku who nodded slightly and disappeared within the phone again. Kagome gave a deep breath and turned._

" _Girls there's something I must show you..."_

Sango and Ayame leaned forward with curiosity and worry.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" asked Sango tilting her head.

Ayame nodded.

Kagome sighed and did not dare look at them straight in the eye. She slowly removed her hood and the girls' eyes opened wide. Their mouths were almost touching the ground with awe. Ayame shook her head in disbelief.

"Kagome, are those real...?" asked Sango pointing at her tweaking dark cat-ears.

Kagome nodded slightly as she revealed her black and wavy tail. Sango and Ayame were speechless with surprise and fear.

Kagome waited for them to scream with dread and run away and finish their friendship with her. She waited too for them to start criticizing her for her sudden change but instead she heard them squeal with cuteness.

Kagome opened her eyes widely as Sango jumped to hug her and Ayame held her ears gently.

"What...?"

"Oh Kagome-chan! You're a hanyou too? How'd you do this sudden switch? Plastic surgery or what?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'd never do that!"

"Those ears are so cute!" squealed Ayame as the ears tweaked sweetly.

Sango took Kagome's hand and stared at her claws in disbelief and then opened her mouth to see her fangs.

"Oh boy Kagome-chan! You're a neko-youkai right?"

Kagome was surprised at her friends' attitude.

"You mean you're not afraid?"

Sango didn't answer as Ayame looked at Kagome's tail that went up and down and smiled contently, "How you get this?" she said pointing at it.

"It's a secret, I'll tell you sooner or later."

"No surgery?" asked Ayame.

" Of course it's not surgery! This is 100 me!" said Kagome.

"Then how'd you do it?" insisted Ayame.

"It's a secret..."

Kagome looked down and her eyes met the cellular. She wanted to tell her friends about Miroku, the wishes, and everything she was passing by but no... Not now, it was not really a good moment. Maybe when all had ended and Miroku was free and she had her wishes.

Sango noticed Kagome looking at the cell phone Yura had given her. She remembered that strange woman told her that the cell phone would help her, that it would change her life. In that moment she didn't understand what she meant. But the pieces of the puzzle where slowly going into place. She smiled and touched Kagome's hand.

"You'll be ready to talk sooner or later..."

Kagome smiled and Sango returned the grin. She knew that the cell phone had something to do with her new appearance but she still wondered about it. What possibly could a normal cell phone do to change someone's destiny?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_15 minutes later..._

Kagome had put her hood on and hidden her tail again. Ayame and Sango pulled her toward the hallway. Kagome was stiff as a rock, she wasn't really willing to do this.

"I can't do this..." whispered Kagome.

Sango turned at her and grinned mischievously, "Yes you can!"

Ayame took Kagome's hood off and took it away from her grasp, "Just take that coat off..."

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't ready to show her new appearance to the other students.

"Come on Kagome!" shouted Sango.

"No! I'm not ready!" shouted Kagome back.

Sango crossed her arms angrily while Ayame pouted.

"It's now or never Kagome!" shouted Ayame.

"But..."

"Now!" shouted both girls. Their tone of voice was so loud Kagome flinched with fear.

"Girls this ain't that easy..." murmured Kagome.

"If you want to conquer Inuyasha then you must do it! You must not be so shy! Show him and the world you can stand out!" remarked Ayame while Sango nodded.

Kagome gave a deep breath and touched her ears. The she smirked and clenched her fist defiantly and lift it skywards.

"Okay! Here I go!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyou was chatting with her group of popular and despicable friends. She was wearing her usual "cool girl" clothes; she had a sleeveless squirt with pink and yellow stripes. She was also wearing a jeans squirt with "Touch me" printed on her butt. All her friends were wearing similar clothes to hers and Kagura's red T-shirt read, "Kiss me before my boyfriend comes back." They were talking about clothes and gossiping. Suddenly Kikyou's evil glance caught Inuyasha who was walking down the hall writing on his small book. She smirked and when he passed next her she took him by the shoulders and pinned him against her locker.

"Oh hi Kikyou..." whispered Inuyasha with annoyance in his voice.

Kikyou smiled and stared at his eyes directly. Inuyasha gulped, he always dreaded this moment...

"How are you my dear Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with annulment, "Yes Kikyou could you let me go?" said Inuyasha sounding annoyed.

Kikyou frowned by Inuyasha's attitude, "Why are you so angry today?"

"I'm not damn angry" added Inuyasha.

"But you are!"

"I'm am not!"

Before he could say anything Kikyou pressed her lips against his. She deepened the kiss when she felt Inuyasha uncomfortable. Finally they got separated to get some air.

"Kikyou would you stop that! I'm not in the mood..." snarled Inuyasha.

Kikyou showed sadness and made puppy eyes at him, "But I'm your girlfriend, you must pay attention to me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yes but that doesn't mean you have to be over me all the time!"

Kikyou winced as she turned her face away and noticed the book in Inuyasha's clawed hand.

"What's that?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped and tried hiding it, "Nothing!"

Kikyou frowned as she took it away from her boyfriend's grasp.

"Poetry? You are writing poetry?" asked Kikyou stunned as she turned back to Inuyasha who was still pinned against Kikyou's locker.

"No! And it's none of you business if I do or not!" he grabbed the book back and put inside his jacket.

"Cool down boy."

Inuyasha turned and saw his semi-friend Kouga looking pretty annoyed. Inuyasha smirked mischievously.

"What happened now Kouga?" asked Inuyasha still grinning evilly.

Kouga took a paper out and showed it to them, it was last week's math test and he had failed on it.

"Why so angry about it? Aren't you used to it?" teased Inuyasha.

Kouga made a fake smile and sighed, "Bad luck, that geek diner girl Kagome is going to tutor me!"

Kikyou chuckled as Inuyasha's grin faded.

"Kagome...?" he whispered and gulped.

"Oh Kouga you have such bad luck! I wonder if that fool is someday getting a boyfriend! I mean she's a real geek!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists and turned red with anger.

"Kikyou shut up!"

Kikyou, her friends, and Kouga flinched.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Why are you protecting that wench?"

"Kikyou would you stop pestering her for once!"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Speaking of the devil..." murmured Kouga.

Kikyou and Inuyasha turned curiously at Kouga and noticed he was stunned. They turned to see what he was looking at and Kikyou flinched as Inuyasha blushed.

They saw Kagome who was walking slowly down the hall with Ayame and Sango escorting her back. Kagome was wearing nice clothing but what made Inuyasha the most surprised of all was when he noticed her black cat-ears and wavy tail. She looked kind of determined as she walked looking at the front evading the curious looks of the other students. Inuyasha noticed that she was really nervous and when she past next to him she was blushing heavily and half turned to him. When she turned he felt as if all was in slow motion and could see at her beautiful face perfectly. Her long dark hair trailing down her back and some locks covering part of her maple eyes. He gulped and turned redder as she walked away followed by a smiling Sango and Ayame.

Kagome continued walking and felt as if a heavy waste was lifted from her shoulders when she passed by Inuyasha. She arrived to her locker and evaded the looks of charmed fellows with hearts in their eyes and desiring her. She sighed heavily as she turned back and saw Inuyasha still looking at her. She blushed deeply and turned her face away. She put her hands in her cheeks trying to hide the red shades in her cheeks.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality when Kikyou waved in front of him. Inuyasha turned to her and asked what she wanted.

Kikyou continued looking at him with suspiciously and with a cold and unemotional face just like Sesshoumaru's.

"What?" asked Inuyasha glancing from Kagome and back to Kikyou.

Kikyou turned her face away angrily, "Nothing..."

"Okay..." murmured Inuyasha not really conscious of what was going on around him as he stared at Kagome.

Sango and Ayame were next to Kagome telling her that was great and that Inuyasha was still looking at her. She turned redder at the comment as she opened her locker and put some books inside. Suddenly someone closed the locker roughly. She turned and saw Kouga there smirking as if trying to conquer her with that smile. That wouldn't work with her.

"So Kagome..." said Kouga as he passed his hand on his hair and combed his midnight locks.

"I'm sorry Kouga but I'm not interested..." murmured Kagome annoyed as she turned her back at Kouga. In a flash Ayame jumped in front of Kouga smiling and blushing, "But I am Kouga! You can take me!"

Kouga nodded sarcastically as he avoided Ayame and continued following Kagome who had hidden between a cloud of students. She looked to her back and saw Kouga following, she felt annoyed as she continued walking away. Kouga accelerated his pace until he reached Kagome.

"Hey I just want to tell this..." He took his failed test out and showed it to her while grinning," I guess you will have to tutor me, sweetie."

Kagome made some distance while nodding with a little fear, "Yes Kouga, whatever. Could you please leave me alone?"

Kouga didn't retrieve as he walked by her side. They walked quietly when all of a sudden Kouga put his hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. Kagome turned red but with anger as she felt this. She turned at a smirking Kouga and slapped him as hard as she had slapped Miroku once who hadn't peeked from out of the cell-phone since it was forbidden.

"You're a pervert!" screamed Kagome as walked away with her tail waving as a worm.

Kouga rubbed his cheek when suddenly he felt as someone took him by the collar. He turned and saw Inuyasha was red with anger.

"Hey! What was **that** all about!" he shouted.

Kouga sweatdropped but then smirked, "What of it? I can do what I want with her, she's my tutor."

"Just keep your hands off her!" he snarled.

Kouga's grin grew wider, "You like her right?"

Inuyasha blushed as he held Kouga with less strength, "No, I mean... she just my friend!"

Kouga nodded sarcastically, "What will Kikyou say?"

Inuyasha held Kouga tighter, "You just stay away from her Kouga! I mean it"

"Okay, okay. Don't get overheated about it..." murmured Kouga weakly.

Inuyasha finally let go of him as he headed to his own class. Kouga landed roughly as he took hold of his neck taking deep breaths. Suddenly he heard as a cold voice said, "Well?"

He turned and saw Kikyou looking furious, "What did he tell you!"

Kouga smirked as he got up, "I think he likes Kagome."

Kikyou clenched her fists with furry as he cursed Kagome under her breath.

"But don't worry..." murmured Kouga as Kikyou turned suspiciously at him, " That Kagome is mine."

Kikyou frowned and headed to her won classroom.

_´If that diner girl thinks she can have **my** Inuyasha she is wrong!´_


	16. Decision

(A/N): Hi there! I so happy you have liked the story so far, I feel so loved! XD so here's your new chappie. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (sigh) Let's pretend you are not reading this okay?

**Chapter 15:**

**Decision**

Kagome entered her classroom together with Sango and Ayame. She sighed heavily as she sat down and waited for her friends join her. Sango and Ayame sat next to Kagome's desk and wondered what was wrong. She seemed concerned about something and was still blushing from when Inuyasha hadn't stop looking at her. Sango took Kagome's hand and felt that it was trembling and felt cold. Sango frowned with concern and turned to Kagome with worry.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her own thoughts as she turned to Sango looking pale, "It's... Kouga..."

Sango held Kagome's hand tighter, "What did that reckless idiot tell you!"

Kagome stared directly at Sango's eyes, they showed fury and concern, she knew that when Kouga would enter the classroom she was gonna beat the crap out of him.

"I think he likes me..."

Ayame's eyes widened with surprise as Sango stared at Kagome's worried expression.

"What's so bad about it?" asked Ayame turning red with jealously.

Kagome noticed Ayame's reaction and tried calming her down, "It's not what you believe Ayame and that guy is a real pervert..."

Ayame returned to her normal color as she noticed Kagome's sadness reflected in her eyes.

"What did he do?" she asked.

Kagome sighed and covered her face with her hands, "Nothing, forget it. This is so difficult...!"

Kagome felt like crying; it was kind of painful for her to know that Kouga had fallen in love with her and his hitching acts weren't so convincing and bothered her. She knew he would try everything in order to conquer her because that's the way Kouga was; a real playboy. She even wondered why Ayame loved him and because of this she would get jealous and maybe their friendship would be distant. She didn't want that, she only wanted Inuyasha to like her but at these costs it was too difficult for her to stand it and she then noticed it had just started.

Kagome looked up when she suddenly felt some mischievous fingers touching her dark and wavy tail. She turned and saw Kouga playing with her tail happily while smirking.

"hi Kagome." He said in his usual popular tone.

Kagome grunted as she took her tail away from that pervert's grasp.

"Keep your hands off me!" she shouted.

Kouga smiled wider as he sat on top of her desk.

"Why so angry Kagome?" he said with a naughty mode.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" she shouted in defense.

Kouga smirked so wide that his demon fangs were showed as his face approached Kagome's as if intending to kiss her. He took her by the chin and smiled then whispered something in her ear.

"We'll finish our conversation this Wednesday at my house..."

Kagome's eyes widened with fear as Kouga made his distance and then sat back on his desk. Ayame stared in surprise at Kouga and Kagome and at the way he had treated her, now it was official, she didn't like that guy anymore. Sango snarled loudly as she clenched her fist and cursed Kouga but she didn't go kick Kouga's butt because she noticed Kagome started sobbing silently.

Class started and Rin never appeared, that was odd, she was absent for the first time in all the school year! Kagome was always trying to avoid the looks the male students were giving her, somehow they had all fallen in love with her. Sango turned to the peeping toms and shook her fist in warning, after this action they would return to their work sweatdropping.

Kagome sighed and turned to the window and started daydreaming and wondered what was Inuyasha thinking in that precise moment and what he felt about her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha bit his pencil's tip and sighed heavily while looking pensive. He leaned his cheek on his fist and turned to the window not paying attention to Professor Midoriko's class. He was thinking about Kagome. It was strange, he had never imagined he would think about her so much, about her sudden change into a neko-hanyou. He remembered that morning when they met and he had noticed her scent had changed and wondered what she had done and apparently she was nervous to show it. That means that she wasn't sure of what she was doing. He liked her appearance like that, she was like him but there was something he missed, something about her real self. He wanted her to be herself, the same shy human with dark brown locks, maple eyes that drove him crazy, and the warmest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen. That was what he liked about her, why he preferred her a million times more than Kikyou, and most of all, why he loved her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The school bell rang and all the pupils prepared to leave. Kagome decided she would be the last out and waited with patience until only Sango and her were left in the classroom. Ayame had to leave early that day but before leaving she hugged Kagome and told her to be strong and don't pay attention to the reckless and idiot of Kouga. Kagome was stunned that Ayame herself had cursed Kouga but nodded and thanked her.

Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulder as they walked silently down the deserted corridor.

"Kagome..." whispered Sango.

"What?"

"Please tell me what is your decision..."

Kagome wondered about Sango's words.

"Decision of what?" asked Kagome blinking.

"Do you want to stay like that?" asked Sango referring to her neko-hanyou appearance.

Kagome turned to the floor sadly while sighing, "I don't know, this is so hard..."

"Kagome, I like how it looks and possibly every male student believes the same..."continued Sango.

Kagome remembered Kouga's words and attitude toward her and Inuyasha's and sighed heavily, "You're right..."

"But that's not you, the only way for you to conquer Inuyasha is by being yourself and no one else. I believe that even Inuyasha himself believes you look better as a human."

Kagome nodded as Sango spoke and pondered about what to do and wondered that if she returned to be her normal self Kouga would stop pestering her and see her as the geek she has always been, that would be great.

" Maybe it is true, Sango-chan..."

Sango smiled proudly.

"Come on Kagome-chan..." whispered Sango as both friends walked down the aisle.

They could hear that there were still students in the school grounds because of all the chatting. Kagome's ear tweaked because of all the sounds around her. The cold breeze blew hollowly and Sango wrapped her jacket tighter around her and Kagome hid her ears under her hood and her tail inside her clothes. Kagome was silent as she wondered if she could tell Sango about Miroku, it seemed as if she knew part of it and maybe that way she would understand of her sudden change and feelings about it. She turned hesitant to Sango and touched her cell phone, then took some air.

"Sango-chan I have something to tell you..."

Kagome turned curiously at her friend and tilted her head in question, "What is it?"

Kagome gulped and put her hands inside her jacket's pocket, "No nothing forget it..."

Sango shrugged slightly as Kagome sighed heavily.

"Well I guess I'm already leaving said Sango glancing at her car. Kagome, do you want a ride?" she said these showing her vehicle's keys.

Kagome shook her head in denial, "No thanks, I'm staying here to think a little, then I'll be heading to Tsubaki's Café."

"Are you sure? Besides you've had enough for one day and now Tsubaki? Come on Kagome!"

Kagome made a fake smile but Sango was not tricked and then she sighed heavily, "Okay, bye."

They embraced each other and then Sango headed to her car while waving. Kagome waved back until the car disappeared from sight. She sighed heavily and sat on a bench while looking at the students that were still there. The majority were chatting while the others bounced basketballs on the ground. She looked around and noticed that no one was looking at her before taking her cellular out and called Miroku.

He appeared thumb-sized and sat on her palm.

" I heard everything about Kouga. What will be your decision?"

Kagome bit her nail, "I don't know what if Inuyasha **does** like me?"

"What if he does not? Asked Miroku frowning.

Kagome turned to the gray sky thinking about Inuyasha noticing the switch in her scent, "Maybe you are right..."

Miroku stared at his master confused and then she turned down at him.

"I'll tell you tonight..."

Miroku nodded his head and vanished within the cell phone again. Kagome sighed but didn't put the cell phone inside her clothes again. Instead she started writing a message that read:

"Hi."

She received another message that said:

"Hey. Have a nice day?"

It was Dog-boy for Princeton University's Chatting Room from last Saturday. They had been chatting almost all Saturday's night and the complete Sunday. Kagome looked around and at the other pupils that had were using their cellular and wondered which was her secret admirer. She wrote another message and sent it to him.

(A/N): Remember Miko-chan is Kagome.

MIKO-CHAN:

" It was a horrible day at school, what about you?"

DOG-BOY:

"Can't complain. I missed talking to 'ya."

MIKO-CHAN:

"Me too, even we haven't talked in 6 hours."

DOG-BOY:

"Hey I've got a gossip, wanna hear it?"

MIKO-CHAN:

"Sure if it doesn't involve Kagome's appearance I've heard of it thousands of times today."

DOG-BOY:

"No prob. I've heard that Kikyou is jealous of her."

Kagome's eyes widened as she read this last message.

MIKO-CHAN:

"Why?"

DOG-BOY:

"She believes Inuyasha likes her."

Kagome sighed heavily.

MIKO-CHAN:

"Oh really? Do you know what he thinks about her?

Kagome was about to write "me" but remembered she couldn't reveal her identity as she waited anxiously for an answer.

DOG-BOY:

"I'm not sure. He is hesitant of what to think it seems."

Kagome's smile faded.

MIKO-CHAN:

"Really?"

DOG-BOY:

"But it seems he preferred her as how she used to be..."

Kagome was silent and didn't send a response and felt once again like crying.

DOG-BOY:

"Hey, what's wrong?"

MIKO-CHAN:

"Nothing..."

DOG-BOY:

"Hey in order to change of topic, I can't wait for the Halloween Ball don't you? Maybe there's when I'll meet you, right?"

MIKO-CHAN:

"Yes, I guess... I'm sorry but I have to leave."

Kagome stood up and started walking away and before she closed her phone she received another message.

DOG-BOY:

" Ok, but when will I really meet you?"

Kagome sent another message and when she was finished she closed the phone and started walking swiftly away.

A message that read: MIKO-CHAN: "Soon!" appeared on a cellular's screen and then the owner closed its tape and put it back inside his robes. He slowly got up and turned when he heard someone calling his name and saw Kikyou approaching.

"Inuyasha, why are you taking so long?"

(A/N): We finally know who this "Dog-Boy" is. Try and guess who it is (duh!). See ya in the next chappie! ;)


	17. Diner Girl

(A/N): I'm back! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the story so far and guess what? You know, In every fairy tale there is a magical ball, right? Well, we're close to getting to our dance.

Disclaimer: Please, let's just continue with the fic, yes?

**Chapter 16:**

**Diner Girl**

Kagome headed to Tsubaki's Café still thinking about what her decision might me. She said hello to Momiji, Botan, and Shippou, and ignored their comments about her neko appearance as she headed to the bathroom to change her clothes. She came out wearing her uniform and had tied her hair in two long pigtails.

She was scrubbing the counter with a damp cloth when suddenly she heard familiar voices and laughter. She turned and saw as Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Kagura, Abi, Kouga, and finally Inuyasha entered the restaurant and sat on a table in the corner. Kouga sat on the left edge of the seat, next to him Sesshoumaru, and after his brother was Inuyasha who had an arm around Kikyou who sat next to him, then came Kagura, and finally on the right edge was Abi. They were chatting happily and gossiping as they took the menu and joked about its containment.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment before returning to scrubbing. Momiji walked next to her with two trays full of food and drinks and nudged Kagome who turned at her in question.

"Kagome I'm busy, could you please attend the ones over there."

She pointed at Inuyasha's table. Kagome blushed and gulped, "But... I..."

Before she could say something more Momiji returned inside the kitchen to get more orders. Kagome sighed heavily and then headed to the tale where the popular teens were chatting.

Kikyou turned and smirked with displeasure, "Well if it isn't diner girl."

Kagome bothered about the comment returned a sarcastic grin, "What can I get for you guys?"

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome friendly and she slightly waved so Kikyou couldn't see her. Kouga winked at her and she rolled her eyes with disgust.

Kikyou turned from the menu and back to Kagome's eyes, "What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbohydrates, and is fat free?"

Kagome thought about for a while then turned back at Kikyou still looking pensive, "Water."

Kagura, Abi, and Kagura frowned and Inuyasha chuckled slightly but stopped when Kikyou turned to him angrily.

Kagura stared at Kagome and frowned more, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"It was funny." Whispered Inuyasha but stopped when Kikyou turned back at him on more time.

Kikyou turned back at Kagome smirking evilly, "I'll have a Voss."

Kagome frowned and tilted her head in question, "Excuse me?"

The popular girls rolled her eyes annoyed, "It's water, from Noruega? Does it sound any familiar to you?" added Abi with a desperate tone.

"Sorry but we have none," said Kagome feeling stupid.

Kikyou joined her hands and stared at Kagome hatefully, "Well, then I'll have an iced tea."

Kagome wrote Kikyou's order and turned to the others.

"Make that 2 and y'know, I'm still waiting for my breakfast burrito diner girl," added Sesshoumaru coldly.

Kagome nodded and turned preparing to go to the kitchen but she clenched her fist angrily, she just hated when she was called "diner girl". She sighed to calm herself down and then went to ask Shippou for two iced teas.

Kikyou turned to her nails and then to Inuyasha, "She's so not getting at tip."

Inuyasha sighed and turned to Kikyou his golden orbs matching her dark brown eyes, "Kikyou, we need to talk."

She turned to Abi, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and then back to Kikyou.

"Privately."

Kikyou smirked, "Anything you say to me you can say in front of my peeps."

After she said these, the girls leaned forward in anxiety preparing to spread the gossip.

Inuyasha sighed heavily one more time and returned his gaze to Kikyou. He thought about Kagome and then about his secret admirer, Miko-chan which he was supposed to meet this Friday at the Halloween School Dance.

Kikyou leaned forward waiting for her boyfriend to talk.

(A/N): As a Kikyou hater I just hate to say that Inuyasha's her boyfriend!

Inuyasha sighed, " Ok, I want to break."

Kikyou's expression darkened with sadness and fury, "What!"

Because of Kikyou's tone Inuyasha flinched and Kagura and Abi shook their heads in disbelief. Kikyou took some air before shouting again, "Are you in love with somebody else!"

She demanded for an answer. Inuyasha looked around while thinking about it as Kagome and Miko-chan returned to his mind.

"I think so."

Kikyou gasped as Sesshoumaru stepped into the conversation excited, "Who's the girl bro?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know."

He turned to Kikyou who was clenching her fists furiously while she tore the napkins into pieces.

"But we still can be..."

Before he could say more Kikyou turned to him furious, "Don't say the word _´friends´ _ever!"

Inuyasha leaned back with fear because of Kikyou's reactions.

"Now fortunately for you I'll over look this mental break down of yours."

Inuyasha frowned.

"Now you just chill out and I'll see you on Friday at the dance."

After she said these she got up and started leaving and Abi and Kagura followed after her and walked with their noses high in the air away.

Sesshoumaru put an arm around his brother's neck and smirked which was odd coming from him, "That went well bro."

"Yeah, she took it pretty well." Added Kouga.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "Just forget it..."

They got up and prepare to leave. As Sesshoumaru and Kouga walked away Kagome headed to their table with the two iced teas but stopped when she saw they were leaving.

"A little late diner girl," said Sesshoumaru as he left.

"Too late," said Kouga as he winked again at Kagome and left.

Inuyasha walked next to Kagome and turned to her and took money from his pocket but Kagome shook her head, " Oh don't worry about it."

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome returned the grin. She could feel as she turned red. Her dark cat-ears tweaked as Inuyasha's dog-ears did.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" said Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded as she put the tray with the drinks on the counter and slightly started combing her pigtails with her fingers, "What is it?"

Inuyasha sighed as he stare at Kagome's beautiful maple eyes, "What happened to you?"

Kagome blinked, "What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant but didn't want to show it.

"You know what I mean."

Kagome turned reproachfully to the floor and nodded and touched her ears with her hands and swirled her tail, "You mean about this, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I like how it looks..."

Kagome turned to him hopeful.

"But, that's not you," added the young hanyou.

Kagome gulped and tried to force the tears that wanted to form back.

"Kagome I'm telling you this as a friend, I like how it looks and yes we are similar this way but that's simply not you."

Kagome nodded at Inuyasha's words and blinked with surprise when Inuyasha's clawed fingers started combing her pigtails until they turned back into her long wavy locks that hung down her shoulders. His fingers played inside it with pleasure and Kagome blushed more.

"But please just be yourself. I prefer it, we all prefer it, you look..." He paused and Kagome leaned forward waiting for him to continue talking.

"You look prettier and I like it. I like your human appearance."

Kagome smiled and felt as the tears of joy formed in her eye and trailed down her cheeks. Inuyasha whipped the tears and was welcomed with Kagome's wide grin, "Thank you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The full moon shined high on the dark sky. Kagome returned home and was received by no one. The house was dark and quiet that meant Tsubaki, Ruri, and Hari were already asleep. She tiptoed to her room and then closed the door. She sighed and jumped to her bed smiling. She felt great that Inuyasha was sincere and now she knew what to do.

She took her cell phone and called Miroku who appeared in front of her human-sized.

"So, Kagome-sama, what will be your decision?"

Kagome turned to the floor for a moment and then back to Miroku, "Inuyasha told me what he thought and I have noticed this of the neko appearance is not working..."

Miroku understood his master's words and nodded his head.

"I'll do what you wish Kagome-sama..."

After he said this he snapped his fingers together and blue sparkles engulfed Kagome's body...

(A/N): There! Hope you liked this chappie and see ya soon!


	18. Tsubaki’s Plan

(A/N): Hey there everybody! Yup the last chapter was based on A Cinderella Story, well mostly everything in this fic was inspired on that movie. There is going more of our beloved monk now and some Sango/Miroku pairing (wink). Thank you for the lovely comments and from now onward the fic's going to get interesting. There be lots of romance, magic, tears, and most of all... magic!

Disclaimer: Don't.

**Chapter 17:**

**Tsubaki's Plan**

Kagome heard her stepmother's voice echoing all over the house. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She sat on her bed and tried to make out what Tsubaki was shouting. She squinted her eyes with tiredness and was about to lay one more time in her bed when she took a glance at the clock and opened her eyes in shock.

"9:00A.M. !"

She stood up in a flash and started putting a blue sweatshirt on, then some jeans, black shoes, and prepared to leave her room while combing her messy hair. She stopped and turned to the mirror. She smiled as she remembered what had happened last night as she saw her reflection. She was human once again.

Inuyasha had told her that he preferred her as a human instead of a neko-hanyou and she had asked Miroku to turn her back into a human. Thank God that didn't count as her second wish, that one was included in the first one, that of conquering her dear Inuyasha.

Kagome turned and noticed her magical cell phone laying next to her dirty laundry on the floor next to her disordered bed. She kneeled next to it and put it in her palm.

"Miroku..." she whispered.

There was no answer. Maybe he was asleep. Kagome frowned at this thought. How could genies possibly sleep in a place like that? Then a new doubt surged, did genies even sleep?

She shrugged and placed the little machine inside her clothes carefully, not willing to disturb Miroku's sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsubaki put some makeup on her face as she stared at her reflection in her makeup case's mirror just like Hari always did at the school bus. She put red lipstick on her lips and blue powder on her eyes. She suddenly heard as Ruri and Hari walked down the stairs discussing about something. Then they started shouting to one another, Hari was repeatedly telling her sister that she was crazy who affirmed that what she said was true. Tsubaki tried to ignore them but the racket increased causing her to get interested and desperate at the same time so she turned and faced her daughters.

"What is it that you're talking about, girls?" asked Tsubaki.

Ruri was hesitant to tell her mother but Hari nudged her and she decided to talk.

"Well, Mom, it's just a gossip from school..."

Tsubaki frowned, "And?" she added.

" Well I heard from Houjo that Kikyou was jealous about a girl..."

Tsubaki seemed interested, just like her daughters she loved gossiping, "Kikyou? Isn't that the popular girl you gave that purse?"

Ruri and Hari nodded anxiously.

" Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" asked Tsubaki intrigued.

"She does and is losing him, he likes another girl..." added Hari.

Ruri cleared her throat, "As I was saying, you want to know what girl?"

Tsubaki was almost biting her nails because of the suspense, "Who?"

Both sisters turned to one another then back at Tsubaki, "Kagome."

Tsubaki's face darkened, "What is that girl up to? What do you know about this?"

Ruri turned back to her sister who nodded slightly, "I heard she changed completely in her look."

Tsubaki "humphed", "Physic? What for?"

Hari pushed her combing her violet locks with her fingers. She had a vile look and smirk was drawn across her lips. She made a movement with her index finger and whispered silently on Tsubaki's ear, "To conquer this boy, Inuyasha."

Tsubaki's eyes widened with amusement and she giggled evilly.

"Inuyasha huh?"

She turned her back at her daughters while looking pensive and scratching her chin. Then she turned back at them, "Maybe that's what is keeping her so busy these days..."

Ruri and Hari nodded at the same time.

"Then, if this keeps up the same way she will not follow my orders completely."

Tsubaki looked around the house, her eyes checking every corner of the place.

"I've got a plan here..." whispered Tsubaki ordering her daughters to come closer, "I will notallow her to be happy, not even with a guy like this Inuyasha."

Ruri and Hari simply nodded their heads in approval as they smiled evilly just like her mother.

"Keep a eye on her. Don't stop following her moves and actions and keep her away from that boy. Tell me all she thinks and wishes."

The 3 women had a grin as wide and scary as the Grinch's before he stole Christmas, but this time he was going to steal Kagome's heart.

"I will too will vigil her closely and if she does something disturbing I'll send her to the orphanage."

After saying these she started laughing loudly and then started walking back upstairs.

Hair stared as her mother disappeared on the second story of the house while Ruri looked pensive.

_´I still remember the stuff that attacked me while I was on the bathroom and I swear I saw Kagome flying the other day. I'm not sure what's going on but I swear this time I'll discover her secret!´_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsubaki walked slowly down the house and headed to where Kagome was, currently in the bathroom. When she opened the door to leave she opened her eyes with fear and surprise when she saw Tsubaki standing in front of her smirking evilly. She was about to run when her stepmother took her tightly by the arm and pulled her back inside the bathroom. She landed on the floor with a heavy thud and she turned to Tsubaki with dread reflected in her eyes. The woman bend forward and started approaching Kagome, they were so close their noses were practically touching.

"Why are you trembling?" asked Tsubaki evilly. She slowly lifted her hand as if she was about to smack her.

Kagome closed her eyes awaiting the blow then opened them when she felt nothing.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you yet."

Kagome felt as her heart was pounding rapidly and gulped at her stepmother's words.

"What is it? What did I do wrong this time Tsubaki-sama?" asked Kagome with fear sounding in her words.

Tsubaki smirked even wider, "I just want to warn you."

Kagome blinked with fear, "Warn me from what?"

"That whatever you are hiding it's better that you stop doing it."

Kagome started trembling, what did Tsubaki know about her? Did she knew about Miroku? About the wishes? How did she know and worst of all she wondered if she knew about her love toward Inuyasha.

"How much do you know?" she asked shaking.

"Oh pretty much, and if you get too close from that boy named Inuyasha I will personally send you to an orphanage."

Kagome opened her eyes wide, "But you can't do that!"

She gasped and covered her mouth and felt as the tears were formed.

"I can do whatever I want. It's your fate, Kagome."

"But you can't do this! I... I love him!"

The tears started running down her cheeks as she sobbed silently.

"Ruri and Hari will be watching you. So be careful Kagome or you'll end up in the streets craving for food and money and just because of a silly boy."

After saying this she stood up and started leaving toward her room and left Kagome crying silently on the bathroom floor.

Kagome clenched her fist and cursed Tsubaki under her breath, then she turned back at her cell phone still wondering if she knew about Miroku. She called him but he didn't come out.

"Miroku, come out please. I need to talk to you."

Even she continued asking him to come out he would not answer so she gave and after whipping her tears she headed downstairs. She didn't care about her stepsisters' comments and then ran out of the house and into the streets still thinking about Tsubaki's warning.

_´ Maybe I can stop with these of the wishes, yes, maybe I can stop with trying to be noticed at school, but what I cannot stop doing is... loving Inuyasha...´_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha walked slowly down the school's aisle. His eyes looked everywhere. He seemed worried as he approached Sango who was talking with Ayame.

Sango turned and saw Inuyasha coming closer with a concerned look.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"What's up?" answered Sango.

"Have you seen Kagome?" he asked while combing his silver locks with his clawed fingers. That meant he was nervous, just like Kagome did every time she felt that way.

Sango shook her head in denial, "Nope. She hasn't arrived yet. Why" Her tone of voice seemed suspicious.

Inuyasha blushed as Ayame and her wondered about his reasons.

"I just wanted to..."

"Yes?"

Inuyasha turned as he saw Kagome behind him looking pretty sad and to his and everyone's surprise she was human.

"So you changed after all..." said Ayame staring at her friend.

Kagome nodded sadly, "What do you want?"

Inuyasha blushed more, " I just wanted to know what had been your decision and say..."

Kagome blinked, "Say what?"

Inuyasha turned redder, "I mean, I..."

He sighed heavily and started walking down the aisle then he turned back, "I just wanted to tell you that if Kouga bothers you just tell me..."

Kagome's sad face turned brighter at this and she giggled. She knew he was lying and that he wanted to tell her another thing. After he was gone she sighed.

Sango turned to her worried, "What's wrong Kagome-chan?"

Kagome made a fake smile and then she tried forgetting about Tsubaki, "It's nothing girls."

Sango was about to ask Kagome again when something behind her friend caught her attention.

"Wow, just look at that!"

Ayame followed Sango's example and she was as stunned as her. Kagome frowned, "What's wrong girls?"

She turned and gasped in surprise.

_´You've got to be kidding!´_ She thought to herself.

There she saw as from between some students and heading their way came Miroku wearing a black dress shirt and dark pants. He was also carrying a backpack and was walking toward her friends and her.

Kagome sweatdropped, _´What is Miroku doing here anyway!´_

(A/N): Chan chan chan! You never expected that did you? I'm evil so I'll stop it here! Wahahahaha! See ya later!


	19. The Cousin?

(A/N): Wehoo! I'm finally back, sorry for the lack of updates here but you won't be disappointed anymore! You asked more of Miroku and Sango and here it is and from now onward also be expecting more Inu/Kago, Kouga/Ayame, maybe if the fans want me to I can also make an extra chapter of Rin/Sesshou and of course Miro/San!

Disclaimer: Maybe I own the rat that slid inside my boots last week or my dirty and stinky socks (who no one else would want and killed the poor rat) but nothing else. Much less Inuyasha (whimpers and digs a small cave for the just as unlucky rat).

**Chapter 18:**

**The Cousin?**

_Last time:_

_There she saw as from between some students and heading their way came Miroku wearing a black dress shirt and dark pants. He was also carrying a backpack and was walking toward her friends and her._

_Kagome sweatdropped, ´What is Miroku doing here anyway!´_

Kagome was stunned as she saw Miroku wearing modern day clothes instead of his usual monk robes, he was carrying a brownish schoolbag, and he was heading their way.

Ayame and Sango couldn't stop watching at the young newcomer that was walking toward them. Sango stared at him with sparkles in her eyes. She suddenly had this strange feeling and she believed he was so handsome, so perfect, she wanted him for herself. When this thought came to her mind she blushed and sighed wistfully.

Miroku continued his way until he got to where Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were. He stopped and turned to face the girls.

"Hello beauties," after he said these he grinned widely and his teeth shined.

Kagome grumbled slightly as Sango and Ayame giggled. Kagome made a movement with her head and Miroku approached her. She dragged him by his shirt and made some distance from her friends so they couldn't hear their conversation.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Kagome hissed in his ear, " What on earth are you doing here!"

Miroku shrugged, "Nothing, it's just that I wanted to know you time and this way it would be easier to protect you."

"But you don't know anything about my era!" she responded sounding a bit louder.

"Hey! I'm a fast learner!" he shouted back.

"Yeah, right, just tell me what have you planned about..."

Before she could say something else Miroku had stopped her shouting by groping her bottom, as he did when they met.

Kagome slapped him, "What was **that** all about!"

"You were losing control," said Miroku simply and started rubbing his swollen cheek.

Kagome's gesture turned softer as she apologized, "I'm sorry Miroku, it's just that I had a complicated moment with Tsubaki..."

Miroku nodded in understand as his master sighed heavily.

"Okay, I'll keep it down but don't make a mess out of it," said Kagome talking back in a whisper when she suddenly noticed the curious looks that were set upon them. She turned back at Miroku, "I just don't want to get in trouble." After she said these she turned to the floor shyly.

Miroku continued rubbing his cheek, "Okay, but that hurt..."

Kagome glanced back at him, " So you learn, just do that again!"

Miroku smiled mischievously but then sighed, "As you wish."

Kagome frowned but heard Sango calling her. She turned and noticed Sango and Ayame staring at them in wonder. Ayame approached Miroku and studied his face, then he turned to Kagome.

"Kags, do you know him?"

Kagome pondered about it and a logical answer, _´What to say? What to say?´ _she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Miroku's response.

"My name is Miroku Houshi. Kagome here is my cousin."

Ayame stared at Kagome waiting for her answer. She simply nodded not knowing what to explain to her friend.

Sango frowned, "Cousins? But you have different last names."

Kagome reasoned an answer quickly. She thought about it so fast that even Miroku was stunned, "We're distant cousins."

Now it was Ayame's turn to frown, "Distant?" She tilted her head in question.

Miroku turned to Kagome with a worried look. She nudged him so he just nodded as Kagome continued her explanation, "Hai. He is the son of the brother of my father's father." She lied and ended with a wide grin.

Sango, Ayame, and even Miroku blinked confused. Kagome nudged Miroku again and he simply nodded, "Exactly!"

Ayame and Sango turned to one another and blinked with confusion and turned back to the "far off cousins".

Sango bit her lip and finally talked, " So, what are you doing here?"

Kagome turned to Miroku, she too was wondering about that, she pondered about what would be his answer to Sango. Now she knew why he didn't respond her calls that morning, he wasn't sleeping but preparing himself. Kagome almost had a heart attack when she knew about his "surprise", she had clearly forbid him to come to her school but it seemed he was determined to know the "Modern Age" everyone talked about recently.

Miroku cleared his throat, "I just moved to town."

Kagome sighed with relief, _´What a great excuse!´_ she thought.

Sango nodded as she stared at Miroku suspiciously then she grinned and stretched her hand toward Ayame and Kagome as if presenting them.

"Welcome buddy, my name is Sango Taijiya and she is Ayame Tachi."

Ayame smiled and waved, "Pleased to meet you."

Miroku grinned and Sango blushed because of his cute expression. Kagome noticed and nudged Sango slightly. She turned to her still looking red and whispered on her ear while her "cousin" greeted Ayame.

"Kagome, I don't know how to say this but I think he's cute..."

Kagome smiled, "Go meet him."

Sango nodded shyly and turned back to Miroku turning redder, "Well, why don't you tell me about you?"

Miroku smiled sweetly, "Why don't you tell me?"

Sango grinned while turning ten shades of pink. Ayame and Kagome had made some distance to leave them alone and have a fine chat. They smiled mischievously as they stared at the couple.

"Look at that Kags, Sango likes him," said Ayame giggling.

Kagome nodded, "Yep, I could say it was love at first sight..."

Ayame nodded in approval as they continued looking at Sango and Miroku. It was strange because it was odd to see Sango looking bashful with a guy. It seemed as if it was a spark between them, and Kagome chuckled because of the thought, maybe it was a charm. She chuckled again. Now that she thought about it they could make a cute couple together.

Miroku and Sango were chatting happily and at every comment Sango giggled while blushing. She was almost like a tomato.

"Hey and do you think we could be good friends?" she asked shyly.

Miroku nodded and put his hands on Sango's shoulders making her shocked with astonishment. Sango grinned understanding the message and she turned to Kagome and Ayame who were still looking at them in suspicion.

Sango noticed and felt embarrassed, "Hey! What you looking at?"

Kagome and Ayame giggled, "Nothing."

Miroku turned downward and stared at Sango's butt. He smiled mischievously and was about to touch it when he stopped with regret.

_´No you can't do that! Not with this girl!´_

Suddenly a winged thumb-sized angel Miroku appeared on his left shoulder saying: "Miroku you must get a hold of your perverted ideas. Maybe she's the one and only and you're going to lose her because of being a hentai?"

Then on his right shoulder appeared an also thumb-sized devil Miroku saying: "Bah! Don't listen to that fool and do it!"

Miroku turned hesitantly to Sango's bottom again but resisted the temptation. The Angel Miroku joined his hands as if praying and flapped its mini-sized wings, "Well done Miroku."

The Devil Miroku nudged him with his trident angrily, "Don't be stupid! Come on!"

Miroku sighed heavily as the Devil Miroku continued talking, "Aw, come on! You know you want to!"

The Angel Miroku shook his finger reproachfully to Miroku, "No! You mustn't..."

All of a sudden Sango opened her eyes wide, she blushed, and clenched her fists with fury when she felt Miroku's hand touching her behind! **And** with pleasure!

She snarled slightly and turned back to Miroku who flinched. The Angel Miroku slowly started hovering over his shoulder shooking his head in disapproval, " You shouldn't have done it." After saying these he disappeared in a small cloud of white smoke. Miroku turned to the Devil Miroku who was hovering to. "Ha!" he said, "Idiot!" and with a "puff" he too disappeared within a red cloud of powder. Miroku turned back to Sango awaiting his fate.

Ayame and Kagome sighed disappointed as Sango hit and smacked Miroku who was shouting for mercy. Curious looks were set upon them as Sango beat the crap out of Miroku.

Ayame turned to Kagome with a frown, "Didn't you mean love at first grope?"

Kagome shrugged, "I guess." She smiled slightly, "There are definitely a great couple."

Ayame half nodded, "There are made for one another..."

Kagome agreed as they saw Sango hitting Miroku now with the counselor's broom. Miroku screamed out in pain and fear, he couldn't escape this one because he couldn't use magic in public.

"Stupid Devil..." whispered Miroku as Sango twisted his arm.

Ayame blinked with surprise, "Hey. Should we stop it? Isn't it enough?"

Kagome and her stared at Sango smacked him loudly and the sound echoed throughout the hallways. Students were already gathering to see the "show".

Kagome pondered about it but shook her head in denial, " No. He's into this mess by himself so he will get his butt out of it alone."

Ayame nodded as she turned back to her friend beating the pervert.

After some minutes Ayame called Kagome again, "What is it?" she asked not willing to miss the entertainment.

"Now?" asked Ayame feeling desperate.

Kagome turned back at them and nodded, "Now!"

Ayame took Sango by the shoulders to stop her while Kagome ran next to Miroku who was on the floor almost unconscious and his hand was twitching.

"Are you okay Miroku?" asked Kagome concerned. He didn't answer.

Ayame turned to Sango amused, "You sure beat the crap out of him."

Sango "humphed" and turned her face away, "That hentai asked for it!"

Kagome was about to ask Miroku if he was okay one more time when she felt he had groped her too. He was fully conscious.

Kagome took Miroku by the shirt's collar and pulled him down the aisle away from the peepers and a raging Sango.

"He is fully awake and full of energy!" she shouted.

Miroku smiled weakly yet mischievously and held his hand high in the air, "It's the hand! I swear!"

(A/N): Tehee, I enjoyed writing this chapter lots. Don't worry I'll try to post the next update sooner I promise!

(Suddenly spirit of the rat appears)

"You bet you will missy..."

Etto... (sweatdrop) Hai hai.


	20. Miroku’s Feelings

(A/N): Well, I'm feeling inspired and grateful today so that's why here's a new chapter for all my faithful reviewers. Thank you! I wouldn't be here because of you!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I would. But I'm too busy trying to own Chrno Crusade and Fullmetal Alchemist for now :p

**Chapter 19:**

**Miroku's Feelings**

Kagome continued pulling Miroku down the shirt's' collar until they were as far as possible from the peepers. She looked around and noticed they were really distant from Sango, Ayame, and the other students. In fact, the pupils and her friends were in another hallway. The corridor they were on now was almost deserted except for a janitor sweeping the floor and them. She saw the bathrooms and since no one was there she pulled Miroku inside one, the girls'. She didn't really noticed the terrible mistake she had done by dragging him inside that place since she was furious about him groping Sango and later her twice in one day!

She pinned him to the wall and started walking in circles around the wash room. Miroku just stared at his master. Kagome turned to him frowning and he flinched, then gulped. She put her hands in her waist in a defiant way and grumbled.

"What were you just thinking of? How could you touch Sango?"

Miroku turned shyly to the floor, then he turned reproachfully to Kagome and stared her directly in her maple eyes.

"I don't know. It was just an evil thought that came and went..."

Kagome blinked, "Mean? You mean perverted!" Her voice echoed around the room's walls.

"I can't believe I actually believed she liked you!"

She turned her back at him and stared at one of the sinks and started washing her delicate face. Miroku turned to Kagome with his eyes widening.

"She liked me?"

Kagome stopped and turned to Miroku in question while the clear water dripped down her cheeks as if they were tears.

"Yeah, she believed you were cute but now that you've groped her..."

Miroku turned his face away intending to hide the blush, he had never felt like this. Not with a human girl. Kagome tilted her head with worry.

"Is something wrong Miroku-sama?" she asked.

Miroku turned to her with ten shades of red and pink covering his cheeks, "Kagome-sama, I think I love your friend."

Kagome's jaw almost hit the floor, "You **what**!"

Miroku nodded, "I had this feeling of not touching her. It's not normal. If it was any normal girl I'd touch her without doubts or regret..."

Kagome frowned at this and crossed her arms, "Yeah right, without regrets you say..."

Miroku turned to his hand, "It seemed as if it was some kind of charm, stronger than mine."

Kagome uncrossed her arms as this statement, "Charm? You mean feelings?"

Miroku turned to her and nodded a lightly, "I had never experienced love before."

Kagome smiled warmly and put an arm on Miroku's shoulder, "I now understand Miroku. Don't worry about it. I'll try to make her change her thoughts about you."

Miroku sighed with relief, "Arigatou Kagome-sama."

Kagome grinned wider and then sighed but suddenly felt Miroku touching her butt slightly, "But first you've got to change that perverted attitude of yours!"

Miroku smiled evilly as Kagome jumped away from him angrily and smacked him.

"I shouldn't have listened to that little devil, damn it..." he whispered remembering the Angel Miroku and Devil Miroku that appeared when he was about to grope Sango.

Kagome frowned, "Devil? What devil, are you insane already?"

Miroku chuckled silently and then sighed, "It's nothing..."

Kagome shrugged and approached him again, "You know you have to leave, believe me."

She pointed at the cell phone on her clothes. Miroku shook his head in denial and Kagome pondered about it.

"Why not?"

"The cell phone's not activated." He said simply and ended with a wide grin.

Kagome opened her eyes wide, "What!"

Miroku shrugged slightly and put his left hand high in the air as if telling Kagome to calm down, "Today's a special day. Every year, in a genie's life there's a moment when their homes or as if ancient genies' cases, their lamps stop working for a day so they have to live and blend wit the mortals, out in the streets until the artifacts work again. Even the magic decreases, I can just make simple wishes and charms."

Kagome was surprised as she played with the little machine in her hands, "It's not working?"

Miroku nodded. She turned back at the cellular and sighed heavily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forget about it. My time to lose my powers is selected randomly but believe me, it doesn't happen very often. "

Kagome sighed and put the cell phone back inside her clothes, "What are we gonna do now?"

Miroku grinned, "Everything's under control. I already have a classroom and teacher assigned."

Kagome stared at him with surprise, "Really?"

Miroku nodded.

"Wow, that was clever Miroku-sama."

Before she could ask him where he was assigned the door of one of the bathroom's sink opened and a girl was revealed. It was Rin!

Kagome gasped and turned to Miroku and wondered with worry if she had heard their conversation and worse, what would she think to see a boy in the girls' bathroom?

Rin turned from the floor and to Kagome and Miroku and stopped in her tracks stunned looking at them. Kagome took her locks in her fingers and started combing it as when she always did when she was nervous.

"Um, hi Rin-chan."

Rin didn't answer as she stared at Miroku, "Kagome-chan, who is that boy?" she asked pointing at him nervously, "And what is he doing inside here?"

Kagome could see she was shaking slightly. Kagome made a fake smile, " He's new here and I was showing him around..."

Rin turned to her with wonder, "Inside the bathrooms?"

Kagome smiled nervously and she pretended to show the place to Miroku. As if she was the guide of a group of tourists.

" He is um Miroku my distant cousin. He is the son of..."

Rin interrupted her as she walked toward Miroku and peered at his face. She leaned toward he making him to retreat. She had to stretch her legs since he was too tall for her.

Kagome took Miroku's arm and started pulling him outside, "But we're already leaving!"

They were about to get out when Rin put and hand in Kagome's shoulder and nodded her head in understanding.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan... Your secret is safe with me..."

Kagome sweatdropped, so she had heard them! She had discovered them!

"But Rin-chan, it's not like that..."

Rin stared at her friend determined and patted her shoulder slightly and turned to Miroku who gulped.

"I'll never tell anyone that you two were kissing in the bathroom!"

Kagome and Miroku blushed and fell to the floor with relief and feeling stupid, kind of Anime style, Rin sweatdropped.

Kagome got up and started shouting at Rin as she pointed at Miroku, "How can you expect **me** to kiss a jerk and pervert like **him**!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a pervert!" shouted Miroku back.

Rin blinked in question as the two started fighting.

"Why don't you just grow up Miroku!"

"Yeah right! Everything's my fault! Just say it!"

"You should me more mature, I mean only you are going throughout the country groping women and..."

Kagome shouted as Miroku groped her to calm her down, "Don't touch me there!"

Smack!

Miroku rubbed his cheek, "Why did you hit me!"

"Get used to it you hentai!"

Rin tilted her head, "Guys, why don't you keep it down..."

"Will you stay out of this!" They said with a loud and angry tone of voice and at the same time.

Rin flinched, "Okay...?"

She continued looking at them in unison and they kept on fighting. Rin shrugged and sighed heavily in defeat.

_´ What's the problem? Did I say something wrong?´_

(A/N): Yay! And here it ends! I hope you enjoyed this gift that will happen once in a million years of "Extra Chappie in One Day" thing. I will usually do that when I feel hyper so please, hand over all sweets and chocolate (evil grin).


	21. Genie in the Classroom

(A/N): Yeah! Finally I found some time for updating! And all thanks to you guys! Seriously you rock!

Disclaimer: Got homework... no time for that right now... (sigh) T.T

**Chapter 20:**

**Genie in the Classroom**

Sango walked slowly down the corridor with Ayame following her. She felt horrible and stupid. She had actually believed there could be something special between Miroku and her but she was wrong. She thought she had been an idiot in believing he could possibly feel the same towards her but deep inside she still desired him and felt sorry for hitting him so hard. Maybe she had overreacted.

She stopped and sighed heavily. Ayame stopped and turned to her in worry and question.

"Are you feeling better Sango? Or do I still need to keep my distance?"

Sango turned to her frowning but she sighed again and tried to forget Miroku.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm feeling much better now."

Ayame nodded and approached her friend and put an arm around her shoulders, "Hey there's a lot more fish in the sea."

Sango turned to her with question, "Fish?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Well I mean boys."

Sango turned to the floor and remembered yesterday, Monday, when Kagome had come in her neko-hanyou appearance. She remembered that before Kagome arrived or better said landed on Inuyasha, Ayame and her were talking about the boys. She didn't like any of them, well at least Inuyasha was fine but he was Kagome's now. Now she noticed that she had fallen in love with Miroku, and at first sight. She sighed for the third time and blushed.

Ayame blinked and was about to talk when suddenly she was interrupted because of the school bell's ringing.

Both girls turned and saw all the students rushing to their own classrooms so they headed to their own class.

Sango and Ayame entered the room and lucky they were because Professor Myouga hadn't arrived yet. In fact, many of their classmates were still missing. For their disgrace, Kouga was there already.

He turned when he saw both girls entering and looked for Kagome but didn't see her coming. He snarled with displeasure, he anted to see her. Ayame turned to Kouga with an evil glance as if warning him and he "fehed" and turned his face away. Sango sat on her desk next to Kagome's and Ayame on the one next to her and Rin's. Now she was wondering where both girls were and why Rin was absent yesterday. It was normal for a student to at least miss one day of school, even Kagome had but Rin? It had to be a very special reason.

Students continued entering the room until Kagome appeared from in between some guys who apparently were trying to seduce her. Sango got up and headed to the cloud of boys. Sango punched one who, after losing like five or seven teeth because of the blow, fell almost unconscious to the floor. All the guys turned shocked to Sango who frowned and seemed to clean the blood off her hand. She saw that some boys were trying to kiss her friend. She snarled loudly and showed her fist to the boys who sweatdropped.

"You know, guys, I'm not in a good mood now..."

At this sentence all of them rapidly ran toward their seats and left Kagome alone. Kagome sighed with relief and put her messy shirt back on properly. It seemed that a boy from Naraku's band had tried to take her clothes off and touch her breasts. Of course she had been able to escape from the pervert.

Sango escorted Kagome to her desk and gave a deadly glance to the boys who stiffened in their seats and tried to forget about conquering Kagome. Kagome turned to Sango and thanked her. Sango smiled slightly and sighed while trying to forget the whole Miroku thing, suddenly she turned back at Kagome.

"Now that I think about it, where's Miroku?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, she didn't expect for her to ask about Miroku after what he did earlier.

"He has a classroom already assigned, I just showed him where his was."

Sango made a little pout with her face and crossed her arms, "To what class does he go?"

Kagome stopped talking and cringed in her seat. Then she crossed her arms and covered her face and only showed her eyes, which avoided looking straightly at Sango's. She was thinking about an answer, she had only agreed with Miroku to leave. Of course in order to convince him they made a deal, if he left she would help her make Sango love him again and in order to cover his absence she would tell her friends he was in his class.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Professor Myouga entered looking all messy and tired 'cause he was panting and cleaning the sweat in his forehead with a handkerchief. That meant he was in a rush, so maybe he had woken up late or been in a meeting with the PTA and Principal Kaede, well the point was that he was late.

He fixed his oversized glasses and cleared his throat. He put his suitcase on top of his desk and took some papers from the suitcase. Then he turned to the pupils who stood up and spoke in a monotone and emotionless tone, "Good morning Professor Myouga."

Myouga smiled and joined his hands as everyone sat one more time, "Morning class, please sit down. Look I've got last week's math tests grades. I gave them yesterday to the ones who failed so those people already know."

Kagome gulped and hesitantly turned to Kouga who noticed and when he met her look he smirked pleased. Kagome shook her head and covered her face with her hand.

She couldn't believe it, she was going to tutor Kouga, that reckless pervert who desired her.

"Before I give you your grades I'll tell you we have a new student, he came from North America and is a household to one of the pupils here. I hope you can all make him feel like in home..."

Kagome's attention returned to Professor Myouga.

_´ Tell me it's not him...!´ _she thought biting her nails.

"Class I introduce to you, Miroku Houshi."

The door slowly opened to reveal Miroku who entered smiling and waving. Kagome fell of her chair anime style.

_´ Miroku I thought we had a deal!´ _she thought rubbing her head and sitting back on her chair.

Sango gasped and also was shocked. She didn't imagine Miroku to be in the same classroom that her. In a way she was angry but her heart told her to be happy. She got up and stared at Miroku who slightly waved. Myouga turned to her and frowned, "Ms. Taijiya, please take your seat."

Sango suddenly noticed she had gotten up unconsciously and slowly sat back again as Myouga set his deadly glare at her. She remembered what Miroku had done and set her own deadly glare on him. He tried to say "hi" or at least "sorry" but she turned her face away, crossed her arms, and "humphed."

Miroku sighed heavily and turned to the floor. Myouga blinked confused and cleared his throat, "It seems you know each other right?"

Kagome nodded slightly while Sango continued evading looking at Miroku.

"Why don't you tell us a little about you, Miroku?" requested Myouga smiling and patting him on the back.

Miroku looked around and saw Kagome, Sango, and Ayame on the front line. Next to his master's desk was Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Miroku glanced evilly at Kouga who was right now poking his nose with boredom. He had heard from Kagome about him and if he got close to his master he would kick his ass.

Then he turned to the other students, he saw Houjo Akitoki, and in row before the last. And in the end of Sango and Kagome's row was Kikyou with her kind of "bodyguards" Asuka and Kochou since Abi and Kagura were in Inuyasha's classroom. She was, as every morning, kissing Inuyasha's photo.

"Well, " he started, " I am, as Professor Myouga said, from North America and Kagome is my mast... I mean, distant cousin."

When Kikyou heard this she turned to Miroku and then to Kagome evilly. Then she smirked and threw a paper ball at Kagome. She turned and glared at Kikyou who chuckled evilly and stuck her tongue out at her.

Myouga nodded pleased with Miroku's explanation, "I hope you are feeling at hoe Miroku and that your cousin shows you around. I also wish you make new friends."

Miroku turned around and glanced at Kikyou and Kouga again.

"I wish the same thing too professor."

Myouga turned back to the class and clapped slightly while smiling warmly, "Well, any questions?"

No one moved, no one ever seemed to breathe. Myouga glanced at his watch and fixed his glasses.

"Class, look I've got a meeting with the PTA now so I need to leave. It won't take long but I'll let you keep up with this. Miroku when you're finished go seat next to Houjo, behind Sango."

Sango snarled silently and turned defiantly at Myouga who exited the room. Miroku nodded and looked at his new classmates who were still staring at him until Kikyou raised her hand high in the air.

"Yes?" said Miroku pointing at her.

"Are you diner girl's cousin?" said Kikyou with a vile smirk and her sight set on Kagome.

At this comment the whole class except for Ayame, Sango, and of course Kagome and Miroku chuckled. Kagome turned to the floor sadly and sniffed silently. Miroku clenched his fists and snarled, he would never allow anyone to tell that kind of stuff to Kagome not when he was there. Then he smirked and turned at Kikyou.

"Your name is Kikyou right?"

The popular girl smiled pleased at hearing her name and nodded vainly while combing her locks with her fingers.

"Well let me tell you something, missy, at least Kagome is not a snobby bitch like you."

Kikyou's eyes widened with surprise at Miroku's words, "What did you say freak!"

Miroku shrugged like playing the fool and headed to his own desk. He passed next to Kagome and winked at her and grinned widely at his action. Sango evaded looking at Miroku but smiled when he said those words in order to help Kagome.

´_ Maybe having Miroku in this classroom is not that bad at all...´_ thought both girls without even knowing.

(A/N): There. Hope you liked this I certainly did. I'll try my best to escape from my studying again to write a new chappie soon, and then update Sibling Rivalry (for the ones here who are reading it) and Rosette's Birthday.

Biology Book: Oh no you won't young lady! You gotta study!

Mase: Why!

Biology Book: Because me says so! And if you don't come, I'll fail you. Mwhahahahaha!

Mase: T.T


	22. Gain Trust

(A/N): Sango/Miroku fluff at sight! No wait, still not that many "fluffiness"... Crap! Well besides that, I have not much to say except for... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Still... not much to say except for... NO I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Happy! 'Cause I'm not! (Cowers in the closest wall crying)

**Chapter 21:**

**Gain Trust**

Kikyou was confused. All of a sudden this freak, Miroku, who called himself as Diner Girl's, Kagome, distant cousin just seemed to appear from out of nowhere until he was sitting in front of her, her even told her that she was a bitch! Her? The most popular girl in al Shikon High a bitch? He certainly didn't know who he was talking to and now he was definitely another member of the rejected ones, together with Kagome and her friends.

She humphed not paying attention to what Professor Myouga was saying. She stared with hatred who sat in front of her staring with attention to the blackboard.

(A/N): Miroku's seat is next to Houjo's which is behind Kagome's. Look, in their classroom are 4 rows, even they are not much there are many students. In the first row, next to the window, in the first section are Ayame and Rin's desks. On the next row and in the first section, are Sango and Kagome's. Behind Kagome sits Houjo, on his left is Miroku who is behind Sango and behind Miroku is Kikyou who has her friend Kochou sitting on her right. Then comes Sesshoumaru and Kouga's rows where Asuka and Kanna are, of course in the last section together with their snobby friends and the students left are like the ones that appear in the Inuyasha series in Kagome's school.

Sorry for such a long Author's Notes thingy but it was useful. On with the fic!

She wanted to get vengeance on what he told her earlier, she had already started hating him and only 2 hours of class had passed since his arrival. Of course he was handsome but his temper was such a bothersome problem.

(A/N): (Sarcastically) As if hers wasn't. Sorry I couldn't resist the temptation to write that. Remember that this is in Kikyou's point of view now so that's why she believes Miroku is a dork and has terrible temper. Please continue I'll try not to bother you again.

Kikyou slanted with her pink and shiny gel pen in her fingers and then she bit its tip slightly. Then she smirked evilly and turned toward her backpack. She glanced at Myouga and checked if he wasn't watching her, then she took from out of it a straw and ripped a scrap of paper from her math notebook and started munching it.

Then she put the little and wet ball inside the straw and pointed it at Miroku. She then aimed the spitball at him. She started chuckling when she believed it had hit him. Right when the small paper ball was about to touch his neck it stopped in middle air and somehow it returned to her, like if it was a boomerang, and she received it in her mouth.

(A/N): Yuck! Kikyou drool!

Kikyou opened her eyes widely with confusion at this action.

(A/N) Practically she was like this o.o

She turned to the paper ball in her mouth and then spit it to the floor with disgust. She turned to Miroku red with anger, how in seven hells had he done that!

Every time she tried throwing more spitballs at him or Kagome, her actions were backfired to her. She pouted desperate as slimy paper balls were pasted on her face.

Myouga turned from his work to the fuming Kikyou and frowned at her appearance. He noticed it were spitballs that were hanging from her face and cleared his throat.

"What are you playing Ms. Miko, hide a spit?"

The whole class exploded in laughter as Kikyou blushed with shame. Miroku smiled pleased of himself and turned back to the blackboard. Kagome giggled at Kikyou appearance, she really looked stupid.

"Not that popular anymore," whispered Sango to her friend between silent laughs.

Kagome turned to her nodding and smiling, " Or the most popular buffoon."

At this comment both friends started giggling and covered their mouths so Myouga wouldn't noticed it.

After taking some air they returned their attention to the class and continued writing some algebra formulas.

Kagome sighed and turned to Miroku who was writing his work carefully and looking pensive. Kagome smiled. She knew Miroku was doing his best in understanding mathematics, though he really seemed to have a tough moment when Myouga explained it. She knew he was just writing the numbers and letters that were on the board not really knowing why he did it or what they meant.

Kagome turned back to Sango who was sulking about how to solve one of the equations. She bit her lip and grumbled something that she couldn't make out; maybe she was cursing it. That was what Sango did when she was nervous, bite her lower lip, clench her fists, and cuss silently. When she was nervous with a boy she would turn red easily, smile and laugh easily instead of Kagome who would play with her head and turned to the floor.

Kagome stared at her friend and imagined Miroku as Sango's boyfriend. She sighed wistfully and smiled wider. She really believed they could make a great couple together and if she helped them Miroku would finally experience love and maybe Sango could change his perverted ways. She sighed again and continued daydreaming. She then imagined them getting married. She could hear bells ringing as a happy couple left the church and were greeted by cheers and people started throwing rice at them. Sango looked very pretty wearing a long white dress that showed her shoulders and a sleek veil that trailed behind her. She was smiling as she held a bouquet of red roses in her left hand and her right arm was hooked to Miroku's who was wearing a light blue tuxedo and was waving while laughing. They waved at the crowd and turned to one another smiling and preparing to kiss.

Meanwhile on top of the newly weds hovered thumb-sized Angel Kagomes who were giggling and holding little wands with hearts on their tips.

(A/N): This image of Sango and Miroku marrying appears in an episode of the Inuyasha series when Kagome imagines it.

Kagome blushed and raised her arms and started flailing them. She started leaning from right to left saying: "That's so cute!"

Myouga and the other students turned to her curiously and frowned. Was she crazy? Everyone wondered about her sanity as she continued shouting "kawaii!" Myouga approached her and slammed his hands against her desk. Kagome turned to him sweatdropping and noticed what she was doing, she had started talking and saying all she did unconsciously as she started imagining their friends with their children.

"What's wrong Ms. Higurashi?"

Myouga's dead glare was set upon her. She gulped and turned to the floor .

"I'm sorry Professor I did it unintentionally."

"Unintentionally?" repeated Myouga sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you are unintentionally grounded. Higurashi go stand in the hall."

"But Professor...!"

"Hush! Now!"

Kagome sighed heavily as she stood up and exited the classroom. Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome until she was gone. Sango frowned and turned to Miroku who glanced at her and shrugged. Sango nodded at his action and turned to the door.

_´ What was **that** all about? ´_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the hallway's wall and looked at the roof. She started thinking about how stupid she was and all of a sudden Miroku and Sango returned to her mind. She turned to the floor sulking.

_´ That's right,´ _ she thought, _´I promised Miroku that I would help him gain Sango's trust back and make her love him.´_

She remembered that morning when Miroku arrived. Sango and him had started a good relationship but he ruined the moment because of groping her. Sango had sure kicked his butt and she was really furious. Kagome had never seen her so angry before, that meant she had really cared about Miroku and perhaps she had started to love him. She also recalled of her friend of telling her she believed Miroku was cute and that she was blushing and looked really nervous when among him and while they were chatting. She also thought about Miroku loving Sango. Did he mean it? And if he did what would he do to please Sango. Suddenly she remembered her first wish and Inuyasha's face came to her mind. She blushed at the very thought of him and started fixing her hair even though he wasn't there.

_´ Now that I think about it, how will I conquer Inuyasha if Kikyou is in the way?´ _She closed her eyes sadly as she imagined her ruining her wish and make Inuyasha hate her.

She then felt as a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sango smiling slightly but she could still look she was curious.

"Sango-chan, what are you doing out here?"

"I just threw a paper ball at Miroku so I was grounded."

Kagome giggled.

"Actually, I did that so I could talk to you."

Kagome tilted her head.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, why do such a thing?"

Kagome smiled nervously. She knew Sango would kill her if she told her about her daydreaming, she stared at Sango straight in the eye and turned away hesitant.

Sango frowned, "Tell me now."

Kagome giggled slightly, "Promise me something."

Sango shrugged, "Promise? Yeah, whatever."

Kagome nodded, "Promise you won't cream, hit me, or kill me."

Sango sighed desperate, "Yes, yes I promise, what is it? Tell me fast!"

Kagome frowned, "Remember you promised."

Sango rolled her eyes in annulment, " Hai. What is it?"

Kagome made some distance from Sango who tilted her head confused. She took a deep breath and talked.

"I imagined Miroku and you..."

Kagome turned her face away and closed her eyes as if waiting for Sango to explode. Sango cracked her knuckles as she leaned forward with anxiety.

"Miroku and I what?"

Kagome smiled nervously, "I imagined you in your wedding..."

Sango's right eye started twitching and Kagome sweatdropped.

"Sango, why are you looking at me that way?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Myouga read an algebra formula when all of a sudden he heard shouting and feet moving swiftly down the corridor.

He frowned and then returned his attention to his book.

Meanwhile Kagome ran as fast as she could while Sango chased after her. Her friend had exploded in fury when she told her what she had imagined. They continued running and passed next to the PE teacher who turned to them and grumbled, "Don't run in the corridors!"

Kagome and Sango continued running but answered, "Yes sir!" When they lost the professor Sango accelerated her pace and was ready to hurl herself on top of Kagome and strangle her.

Kagome suddenly stopped as she looked around the familiar scenery. They were back to where they first were! Without even noticing it, Sango had chased her around all Shikon High and in seconds.

Kagome turned to Sango panting with tiredness, "No fair, you broke your promise," she said.

Sango smiled evilly and put her arms around Kagome's neck and pretended as if she was choking her. Kagome turned to Sango who let go and then started laughing loudly.

Kagome frowned and tilted her head, "What's so funny?"

Sango turned to her as she took deep breaths to stop the laughter, "It's just that why did you imagine Miroku and I? I mean we have nothing special and you made a total fool out of yourself."

Kagome looked pensive at this, "You mean you don't like him?"

At this statement Sango stopped laughing and blushed slightly, "No, I mean..."

"Sango, listen to me, this is serious. I talked with Miroku and he told me he was sorry of what he did earlier."

Sango flinched, "Really? What did he tell you?"

Kagome sighed, " He just said you was a special person for him."

"How special?" asked Sango intrigued yet looking nervous.

"You know, that kind of special?"

Sango pondered about it and then blushed more. Then she turned hr back at Kagome as she played with her long brown locks.

"You know, when I first saw Miroku I thought we could have something but after what he did..."

Kagome put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Sango, he personally told me he was sorry and he wishes to know if you could start it over again."

Sango stared while pondering at the floor and turned smiling to Kagome yet she was still blushing, " I guess I can give him one more opportunity..."

Kagome nodded and sighed with relief. She couldn't wait for Miroku to know that he had gained Sango's trust back.

Kagome stared at Sango directly in the eye and then returned the grin.

(A/N): Well, I'm having a little bit of author's block (again I know, I know) and will take some time in writing the next chapter but don't you get frustrated! I'll try to rite it ASAP! Pinky swear! I also need some ideas about Miroku's ordeals at school. Tell me your thoughts! Ja ne!


End file.
